


Un solo corazón

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, se necesita más información antes de sacar conclusiones. Una historia bonita, con niños traviesos; Post-Hogwarts. AU mágico. Un par de personajes OC. Drarry, Harco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/OC, Ron Weasley/Oc, Sirius Black/Severus Snape





	1. Piloto

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia y estoy realmente emocionada, siempre quise escribir, pero no llegaba la inspiración, hasta que una persona subió un vídeo a un grupo en Facebook y llego la idea. Te agradezco mucho, tú sabes quién eres. Quisiera dedicar este fic a mi sobrino que me ha servido de inspiración para escribir a un lindo bebé.  
> No los aburro mucho, entonces los dejo con la historia, estaré subiendo capítulos los miércoles y sábados. Por favor tengan un poquito de paciencia, soy nueva.

**Piloto**

_17 junio 2003_

Tenía la mirada fija en un punto, un bebé en mis brazos y… y ya no la tenía a ella. Mis suegros o exsuegros llegaron, les explique lo que había pasado llego el medimago para firmar la autorización de donación de órganos, ellos no querían, pero era uno de los últimos deseos de mi esposa, eso y jamás dejar a nuestro hijo al cuidado de otros.

El bebé no dormía mucho solo unas dos o tres horas al día y solo porque se cansaba de llorar, lo alimentaba y seguía llorando. Algunas veces dormía más si lo estrechaba fuerte en mis brazos, en mi habitación, ya no podía más, al menos no tenía que trabajar y tenía dinero suficiente para no hacerlo. Una vez a la semana lo llevaba con sus abuelos. Pero aún con ellos seguía llorando era extraño los bebés no tenían que llorar tanto.

* * *

_17 agosto 2003_

Lo llevé a los dos meses para una revisión, espere en la sala de espera con un bebé que no dejaba de llorar, me llamaron y entre a un consultorio, me quede en shock al ver al medimago, me hizo una seña para sentarme frente a él, comenzaron unas preguntas de rutina, me pidió al niño para revisarlo y fue ahí que me quede verdaderamente sorprendido, en cuanto lo tomo en brazos el bebé guardo silencio se acurruco en su pecho y quedó completamente dormido, no pasó con mis amigos, no pasó con mi elfo doméstico, ni sus abuelos lograron hacer eso.

– Al parecer este angelito ya estaba muy cansado de llorar, es bueno poder hacer los hechizos diagnóstico de esta manera – sonrió y los realizó – todo está bien, aunque me preocupa que no duerma lo suficiente, debería dormir unas 12 horas como mínimo. ¿Tiene alguna mecedora? – me dijo muy profesional, yo seguía en shock.

– Si yo… él tiene… si, él tiene una mecedora, pero solo duerme tranquilo en mi cama… en mi habitación.

– Es bueno escucharlo, los niños a menudo duermen con sus padres los primeros meses. Debe dormir más horas, en cuanto a todo lo demás está bien, espero verte… verlos el próximo mes, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Dónde está su madre? tiene que escuchar las indicaciones también.

– Ella murió al darlo a luz.

– Yo… lo siento, no quise entrometerme

– Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo – me lo devolvió se removió un poco, molesto de ya no estar en sus brazos, pero siguió dormido cuando él dijo…

– Tranquilo Scorpius, duerme, sabes que debes hacerlo – mientras acariciaba su cabeza

– Gracias de nuevo Potter, hasta el próximo mes – me dio una sonrisa y me fui.


	2. Descubriendo detalles

_Miércoles 24 agosto 2003_

Había transcurrido una semana desde la primera revisión de Scorpius, estaba entrando a casa, habíamos ido a visitar a los padres de Astoria. Mi pequeño seguía llorando mucho, pero recordé lo que dijo Potter, dormirlo en una mecedora, así que preparé un biberón, me senté para arrullarlo y comencé a cantarle, no tenía ninguna letra, simplemente tarareaba. Cuidar a Scorpius era muy agotador quería pedir ayuda, pero ya suficiente recibía con mi elfo y algunas visitas de mis amigos, vaya idea maravillosa cuando mis padres decidieron irse a Francia, no los culpo, yo también me hubiera ido, pero no tenía nada de que huir, aunque si hui de mi propia casa, pero al casarme iba a querer una propia y que Astoria la decorara a su gusto ¿no?

Al fin se quedó dormido, lo pasé a su cuna y la encanté para que se meciera sola, aprovecharía para tomar una ducha, no se quedaba dormido más de una hora y media, debía ser rápido.

Mientras el agua caía recordaba a Astoria, tan linda, tan joven y con esa extraña enfermedad, le había dicho que si no teníamos hijos no iba a ser el fin del mundo, pero ella quería que nuestra sangre diera al mejor heredero, decía que si perdía la vida quería poder darles una segunda oportunidad a otros.

Al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo hundido en mis pensamientos y en los recuerdos, porque escuché llantos, salí rápido con una toalla en mi cintura y me encontré con lo más gracioso y tierno, si, lo dije, no es el fin del mundo. Toby mi elfo estaba haciendo caras graciosas mientras un bebé se le quedaba viendo con cara seria, aunque intentaba sonreír, no sabiendo si seguir llorando o seguir viendo a ese tonto elfo.

– Es suficiente Toby, yo me encargaré – hizo una reverencia y desapareció, Scorpius me miro y lo levante en brazos – Tranquilo, luego regresará a jugar contigo ahora iremos a mi habitación para que papá pueda cambiarse – comenzó a llorar, así que antes de salir le cambie el pañal, su ropa y lo revise por completo.

Seguía llorando mientras me cambiaba, lo deje en la cama, del lado donde dormía Astoria, hace unas semanas se calmaba, pero al parecer su esencia o lo que sea que lo calmaba se iba esfumando, me agache para decirle que todo estaba bien y se quedó viendo mi cabello sobre su cara intentaba alcanzarlo con sus manos, sonreí, así agachado termine de vestirme lo tome en brazos y bajamos a comer. Descubrir cosas que lo calmaba a veces era complicado y otras como ahora era tan espontáneo que me quitaban un gran peso.

Los días transcurrían el seguía llorando, pero ya dormía más en el día, logre pasar de una hora y media a 3 horas, por la noche dormíamos juntos y dormía unas 8 horas aunque no corridas despertaba porque le molestaba su pañal sucio o porque tenía hambre, un buen día, me levante a cambiar su pañal, estaba completamente limpio, pero a el señorito Scorpius, le molestaba una minúscula bola de popó, solo suspire y pensé "tenía que ser un digo heredero Malfoy".

Descubrí que si lo envolvía apretado dormía más, le gustaba jugar con mi cabello, su padrino le contaba cuentos y no sé si le gustaban o si le aburrían, pero se quedaba dormido, Toby le hacía caras y el solo se le quedaba viendo, una de esas veces se le escapó una risa.

Criar a un bebé solo y sin su mamá definitivamente era agotador, no puedo imaginar cómo es que lo logró Black, aunque claro él tuvo ayuda de Lupin, lo que me recordó que la próxima semana tenía que llevar a Scorpius con Potter para su revisión bimestral, vaya mi niño ya iba a cumplir 4 meses, el tiempo sí que pasó volando, espero que pase más lento o sin imaginarlo lo estaré despidiendo en la estación para Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, en San Mungo con un bebé, al menos esta vez no lloraba, solo miraba todo lo que podía, ya sostenía más su cabeza.

– Buenas tardes, Potter – pase mientras el hacía una señal para que me sentara.

– Buenas tardes Malfoy… y Scorpius, díganme como va todo con esas horas de sueño.

Comencé a responder todas esas preguntas de rutina, Scorpius ya se había impacientado, estaba aburrido y comenzaba a llorar. Potter me lo pidió y lo tomó en sus brazos.

– Tranquilo Scorpius pronto terminaremos y podrás irte a casa – nuevamente me dejo sorprendido callo inmediatamente se acurruco en su pecho y se quedó dormido. Él sonrió y comenzó a hacer los hechizos de diagnóstico.

– Potter tengo una pregunta – volteo a verme – ¿Cómo haces para callarlo tan rápido? Normalmente yo me tardo un par de horas, sus abuelos igual, su padrino lo duerme con sus aburridos cuentos y… ¿Cómo lo haces? – Comenzó a reír.

– Te seré sincero Malfoy, tu bebé es el primer niño que calla en cuanto lo tomo en brazos, todos los demás no se despegan de sus padres o si los toco lloran sin parar, han sido dos sesiones, pero han sido mis favoritas, con Scorpius tengo un respiro – lo miró mientras aún lo tenía en brazos

– Bueno el gran Harry Potter ha tenido la oportunidad de dejar a un Malfoy sin palabras, dos veces, me sorprende mucho, tenía la intención de sacarte tu secreto. Bueno Potter creo que te veré en dos meses.

– Esta bien Malfoy – me entrego a Scorpius y me sonrió – te veré… los veré en unos meses.

* * *

_Lunes 31 octubre 2003_

Una dosis de Potter cada dos meses no iba a alterar más mis nervios, era adecuado, pero al parecer a Scorpius no le agradaba la idea porque dos semanas después estaba con alta temperatura, lo bañé, le di poción pimentónica pero no bajaba su fiebre, los padres de Astoria estaban fuera del país, no sabía a quién recurrir, al parecer, entré en pánico. Estaba en la sala de urgencias de San Mungo esperando a que me atendieran al parecer no les importaba que tuviera a un bebé ardiendo en fiebre.

– Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Por Merlín, Potter – suspire aliviado – necesito tu ayuda, Scorpius… No baja su fiebre, tampoco deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer, además tiene rozadura en su pañal… bueno no su pañal es obvio, si no en donde va su pañal, ¿si me estas entendiendo verdad? – mientras hablaba el me conducía a su consultorio y apareció una tina.

– Si Malfoy, te estoy entendiendo, ahora desnuda a Scorpius, dámelo, lo meteré en la tina – y fue cuando Scorpius no importando que fuera Potter comenzó a gritar mientras lo metía al agua.

– Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

– Tranquilizate, el medimago soy yo – y como si Scorpius le diera la razón, calló y solo sollozaba – bien ya se está estabilizando, solo un poco más bebé, no hay nada que temer – lo saco y lo envolvió en una toalla mientras lo ponía en una cama alta para bebés, no sé cuál sea el nombre correcto – ¿Traes ropa limpia?

– Si aquí esta, pero no le gusta mucho cambiarse – y como buen traidor Scorpius solo se quedó quieto, aun sollozaba – traidor – le susurre mientras lo veía.

– Mis oídos me fallan Malfoy, o ¿Acaso estas pelando con un bebé, que además es tu hijo? – decía mientras lo cambiaba y ponía una pomada en sus rozaduras.

– Tus oídos fallan Potter.

– Bien es todo – Nos sentamos en el escritorio y comenzó a darme algunas indicaciones, Scorpius se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Ahora creo que ya es todo, si tienes algún problema como este, espero que no, llamame por chimenea o mandame una lechuza, no deben esperar a que los atiendan.

– Gracias de nuevo Potter, espero no volver a verte en estas circunstancias, te veré en unas semanas.

– Adiós Malfoy, adiós Scorpius – acaricio su cabeza, volteo a verme y me sonrió, como si hacerlo fuera inadecuado, volteo la mirada.

– Hasta pronto Potter.


	3. Nos acercamos

_1 de Noviembre 2003_

– Bueno padrino ¿Cuáles son las noticias tan urgente que querías decirme? – estaba sentado en el sofá de doble plaza de mi sala, mientras que Severus se encontraba en el sillón individual con Scorpius en las piernas, el bebé le balbuceaba cosas mientras Severus solo respondía al zar intentando adivinar si le daba una buena respuesta.

– ¿De verdad Scorpius?... no puedo creer que tu padre haya dicho eso… es normal en él, no te preocupes… bueno yo no tengo juguetes… sí, estoy seguro que es por tu bien… recuerda ser un buen niño… pronto conocerás niños de tu edad o más grandes… si, todos querrán jugar contigo… tú serás único creeme – Yo solo me reía, Severus obviamente no me prestaba atención, en algún momento lo levanto en el aire, pero Scorpius ya babea mucho por los dientes que ya quieren salir.

_Flashback_

_Scorpius y yo estábamos en el pequeño comedor, el en una silla alta y yo en una normal por supuesto, le daba de comer manzana amarilla, Potter decía que eran más suaves que las verdes o las rojas. La raspaba con una cuchara para hacer una especie de papilla, cuando metí la cuchara en su boca escuche un leve "tic" no le tome importancia pero cuando le volví a meter la cuchara antes de que llorara, porque el señorito se impacientaba si me tardaba entre bocado y bocado, volvió a sonar ese "tic" entonces deje a un lado la manzana y cuchara para revisar sus encías y en efecto se veían dos leves líneas blancas inferiores, me alegre tanto que lo tome en brazos y dimos vueltas._

_– ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! Ven rápido, ¡mira lo que tiene el bebé en su boca! – Entonces me detuve, quitando momentáneamente mi sonrisa, mire a Scorpius, él sonreía por las vueltas que dimos, pero cuando mis ojos estuvieron a punto de llorar el toco mi cara, quise tomar ese gesto, como si él quisiera reconfortarme… solo le sonreí, lo abrace fuerte y le di un beso luego volvimos a la mesa para que terminara su manzana_

_Fin Flashback_

Un hilo de baba ya conectaba la boca de Scorpius y la frente de Severus para cuando regresé a la realidad, sonreí discretamente mientras Severus hacia una cara de asco.

– ¡Toby! Traele al amo Severus un pañuelo y llevate a Scorpius a jugar en su cuna, y recuerda tener cuidado con lo que muerde, ese niño se lleva todo a la boca.

– Si amo Draco, aquí tiene amo Severus. Vámonos señorito Scorpius le prometo encontrar su juguete morado.

– No vuelvo a confiar en tu hijo o en su boca.

– Vamos Severus es solo un bebé, yo te note muy animado en esa interesante charla – me miro con esa característica car seria y luego sonrió.

– Debo admitir que es un niño muy tranquilo, ¿No sé cómo puedes acusarlo de que llore mucho?

– Solo fueron los primeros meses, supongo que extrañaba a su madre y ahora ya no llora tanto, solo cuando quiere algo. En fin, es tema de otro día, antes de que el bebé te robara toda su atención, te preguntaba ¿que era esa noticia tan urgente que no podía esperar?

– Bueno sabes que durante años alguien estuvo enamorado de mí, pero por la cuestión de la guerra no podíamos estar juntos, sabrás también, que cuando obtuvimos la victoria hace unos años y al fin le he dicho que sí,

– Vaya, gran resumen Severus, me sorprende que no hayan formalizado a la recién caída del señor tenebroso, pero supongo que se querían conocer ¿no es cierto?, en fin, eso no me concierne, sabes que te apoyo en cual sea tu decisión, te mereces ser feliz.

– Te lo agradezco Draco y no he venido solo a invitarte personalmente a mi boda, he venido a pedirte un favor. Debo de ser sincero contigo, has sido mi segunda opción ya que mi mejor amiga hace ya bastante tiempo no se encuentra con nosotros. ¿Serias mi padrino?

– Si, el asesinato de los Potter, no te preocupes Severus estoy seguro de que ella, donde quiera que este, también está feliz. Contestando a tu pregunta, por supuesto que sí, además de que es un gran honor serlo. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, tú eres mi padrino y ahora yo seré tu padrino – Comenzamos a reír.

* * *

Pensar que Severus se iba a casar, después de tantos años de espera, era reconfortante, tuvo que esperar todos los años que probablemente el señor tenebroso iba a regresar, aunque en esos mismos años estaba olvidando su amor por Lily Evans, debo admitir que muy en el fondo de su corazón aún la quiere, pero él sabe que ya no se puede vivir en el pasado; tuvo que esperar también, cuando regresó el señor tenebroso mientras el niño dorado se enfrentaba a el año con año, y después tener un noviazgo "normal", si a eso se le puede llamar. Supongo que, pensando en todas las circunstancias, es adecuado que su matrimonio se efectué tan tardíamente. No tenía mucho que pensar al respecto, solo me quedaba apoyarlo.

Severus dará una cena donde anunciara formalmente su compromiso, de su lado solo están los Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall, y le pedí me dejara invitar a Blaise, ya que bueno Scorpius ira conmigo y Zabini es su padrino. Ciertamente Severus es un hombre reservado, la cena estará llena de toda la chusma, amigos de su prometido.

* * *

Scorpius ya estaba cumpliendo cinco meses, los días se me escapaban como agua entre las manos, crearle una rutina fue bueno para él ya dormía unas 13 horas aproximadamente. Despertaba temprano, 7 am, jugábamos, le daba una mamila o alguna fruta y volvía a dormir a las 10:30 am y despertaba a las 12 pm, en lugar de jugar le leía libros, cuentos, filosofía, etiqueta, debería tener un tutor, pero aún no podía dejarlo al cuidado de nadie por ahora y no porque no fuera lo normal en una familia como la mía, sino porque no quería. Regresaba a dormir a las 2 pm y despertaba a las 4:30 pm, pero si me acostaba con él dormía hasta 5:30 pm y nuevamente despertaba le daba alguna papilla o jugábamos o leíamos y regresaba a dormir a las 10pm, en el transcurso de la noche solo despertaba para tomar una mamila mientras seguía dormido o porque su pañal estaba sucio.

Conforme pasaban los días Scorpius se volvía un niño más tranquilo y muy intuitivo, ya podía dejarlo a cargo de Toby mientras me bañaba o atendía algunos negocios, aun no podía volver a mi laboratorio, Scorpius era muy pequeño y si salía algo mal, no quería arriesgarme, pero si le di instrucciones muy claras a Toby que si algo malo pasa, llevara inmediatamente al bebé con mis padres o con los padres de Astoria y si ocurría un accidente que lo llevara con su medimago. Espero que no exista riesgo alguno, pero aun después de la guerra y de que saliera sin ningún cargo, quedan algunos enemigos o de mis padres, que no dudarían en vengarse con mi pequeño.

Faltaban dos semanas para la revisión bimestral de Scorpius, iba a adelantarla cuando Scorpius no dejaba de llorar, así que comencé a hacer de todo para descubrir que era lo que le molestaba: le cambie la ropa, lo deje desnudo encima de la cama, le cambie su pañal, le di su mamila con un poco de té (especial para bebés), le di su mamila con leche, combine leche y té, le di probadas de manzana y plátano, lo apreté en una sábana para dormirlo, lo arrullé y cuando tenía su cabeza en mi hombro comenzó a hacer una graciosa imitación de una mordida, comenzó a morder mi brazo.

– Scorpius no tienes hambre, ¿Por qué muerdes mi hombro? – si claro, como si el me fuera a contestar. Escuché que no respiraba adecuadamente mientras mordía y pude notar que tenía la nariz tapada y de pronto sentí su frente muy caliente y el comenzó a toser, tenía que ser una broma, debía ver a Potter. Tomé su maleta y como ya eran las 2 de la tarde, empezó a bostezar lo arrullé y partí a San Mungo.

* * *

Otra vez en sala de espera con un niño dormido y enfermo. Espere mientras alguna enfermera me llamara, ya me estaba muriendo de sueño, a veces tomaba una siesta con Scorpius por las tardes, algo que ya se me iba haciendo costumbre día con día. La enfermera me llamo mientras yo bostezaba, así que seguí el camino como si estuviera ahí todos los días.

– Buenas tardes Malfoy, no los esperaba hasta dentro de… dos semanas – me recibió con una gran sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?... ammm… ¿Cómo están?

– Buenas tardes Potter, si yo también esperaba vernos en ese lapso, yo estoy bien pero alguien muy pequeño y dormido, justo aquí en mis brazos entumecidos, es el que no se encuentra bien, estuvo llorando casi toda la mañana, y cuando lo recargue en mi hombro comenzó a morderlo, aunque no sé con qué, apenas hace unas semanas se le notaba que dos dientes iban saliendo, y bueno escuche que su nariz estaba obstruida y comenzó a toser, es hora de su siesta, si no, vendría llorando – Potter anotaba todo lo que iba diciendo.

– ¿Algo más?

– No, es todo.

– Bien lo de morder es normal, sus encías le estarán dando comezón los siguientes meses, es bueno que este mordiendo cosas suaves, pero no comida o podría atragantarse. Y eso sumado a que se enfermo es una buena razón para que cualquiera este de malas. Bueno ¿Crees que puedas ponerlo en la cama de allá, para hacer una revisión? – Asentí y comencé a moverlo para dejarlo pero él no quería, comenzó a sollozar, como queriendo decir "no tengo ganas de nada, dejen dormir" empezaba a llorar – No te preocupes Malfoy siéntate en la cama esta vez tendré que revisarlo diferente – Comenzó a acercar su varita hacia nosotros, apuntando a Scorpius, estaba muy concentrado, note sus ojeras y lo cansado que se veían sus ojos, el trabajo de medimago debía ser agotador, creí que Potter terminaría siendo Auror como sus padres, pero está aquí revisando bebes y niños – Creo que es todo, es normal que los niños enfermen, están creciendo y por lo que veo ya le estas dando pequeñas probadas de comida y frutas, es bueno y su cuerpo se va acostumbrando al cambio.

– Es bueno escuchar eso y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que cuide a un bebé enfermo que le están creciendo los dientes? – Potter comenzó a reír y yo lo mire mal.

– Tranquilo, debe ser todo igual, ahora solo a su rutina debes agregar revisar que su nariz no tenga mocos, si no, le será difícil de respirar y se pondrá muy inquieto, revisa cada dos horas no importa si está dormido, para su tos te daré una poción, también servirá para su nariz, solo debes dársela por las noches, y para sus dientes ya te lo había comentado, solo dale un juguete suave para morder. Toma su temperatura todos los días si la vez muy alta y no baja en unas horas, llamame, te enseñare el hechizo.

– Gracias Potter, siempre salvándome de no matar a mi hijo – Comenzó a reír – Ahora me da curiosidad ¿Cómo es que terminaste en San Mungo atendiendo bebés y niños? – Se rasco detrás de la cabeza y miro hacia la izquierda.

– Después de estar cada año temiendo por mi vida, luego huyendo meses buscando objetos para destruir a Voldemort y finalmente estar en una pelea creo que ya no quería más acción en mi vida, quise atender a cualquier persona, pero en algún momento de mi carrera, me incline por la atención a infantes y bueno aquí estoy – miro hacia Scorpius – ¡Hey! Hola jovencito, ¿Cómo te trata la enfermedad? Y esos dientes nuevos, veamos, que tan grandes van – mientras lo sostenía entre mis brazos él jugaba con las encías, Scorpius solo reía o sonreía y yo podía oler a Potter, con un tipo de colonia fuerte pero sutil, también olía a talco de bebé, sonreí con las vueltas que da la vida. Potter tomo a Scorpius de mis brazos y comenzó a jugar con él, y así, como con Severus, empezaron a tener una charla bastante "congruente"

– ¡No me digas!... ¿enserio eso hizo tu papá?... bueno Scorpius no puedo jugar contigo, pero me encantaría tomar el té… ¿ya tomas té? Pero que jovencito tan grande me he encontrado… claro que sí, puedes visitarme cuando quieras… ¿enserio te regaño?... y ¿ya no dijo nada?... bueno así son todos, tranquilo… claro espero verte pronto en tu revisión bimestral ¡oye, ya casi tendrás seis meses! ¿No estas emocionado? Pronto tendrás a millones de jovencitas corriendo tras de ti – No aguante la risa y reí.

– Basta Potter deja de dale ideas a mi hijo, pronto lo veré persiguiendo a un chico inocente como lo hacías tú conmigo.

– Vamos Malfoy sabes que no era de mala fe, además tuve razones justificadas ese año, sí tenías malas intenciones, aclaro, ambos sabemos que no querías.

– Si, si, deje entrar a mortífagos, pero eso no quita que hasta el baño me perseguías.

– Bueno… ammm… si… yo… lamento lo que paso ahí.

– Tranquilo estoy vivo y es lo que importa, tuvimos una pelea de varitas en el baño ¿y qué?... ok eso sonó raro… sonó mejor un mi cabeza, enserio – Potter comenzó a reír a carcajadas y como aún tenía a Scorpius en brazos, el traidor comenzó a reír junto con el – eres un traidor Scorpius, reírte de tu propio padre.

– ¡Por merlín! ¡Hace semanas no reía tanto! – Ambos seguían riendo y yo los veía mal a ambos


	4. Cenas familiares

_Miércoles 17 diciembre 2003_

– ¡Buenos días Malfoy! y buenos días Scorpius ¿Cómo están? – me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, ya no le tenía rencor por lo que paso hace dos semanas.

– Buen día Potter, ¿Cómo va todo en tu tan excitante trabajo? – me senté, esto ya se estaba haciendo rutina.

– Bien gracias por preguntar, aunque como ya sabrás bastante agotador, ser el salvador del mundo no me salva de las rondas nocturnas.

– Si lastima, pero supongo que te ayudo a tener tu propio consultorio en San Mungo ¿o no?

– No, en realidad no hay muchos medimagos dedicados al cuidado de infantes, estuve unos meses con medimagos generales que tenían que atender a niños, no son muy pacientes, a decir verdad, pero bueno supongo que así pasa en todos lados ¿o no?

– Si tienes razón, oye, por cierto, ya me enteré de que después de suplicas y lloriqueos Snape dio el sí al matrimonio.

–¡Oye! Él no lloriqueo, rogo mucho y se humillo algunas veces, pero…. Ok… – carraspeo recomponiendo la postura de querer defender a su padrino – bien… como sea que hayan sido las cosas, me alegro mucho ya merecían estar tranquilos los dos.

– Si, bueno, yo también estoy feliz por ellos, no me malinterpretes, pero si yo tuviera a alguien así de desesperado, rogando porque me casara con él, lo haría mi completo esclavo.

– Si no dudo que eso harías, supongo que iras a la cena de compromiso que están organizando en unas… ammm... ¿dos semanas?... sí, dos semanas – pareciera que lo había perdido, comenzó a balbucear como hablando consigo mismo y recordando una fecha, era hasta divertido, podría volver a burlarme de él como en los viejos tiempos

– Si, llevare a Scorpius conmigo y también ira su padrino, oh y mis padres, ¿Black a quien invito?

– Bueno, Sirius invito a Hermione, Ron, a los señores Weasley, a Andrómeda Black y a mí por supuesto.

– Bien, ¿Quién será su padrino?

– Bueno me lo pidió a mí y acepte,… ammm creo que ya nos deslindamos un poco del tema…debería estar revisando a Scorpius, no me malinterpretes es bueno saber que podemos tener una charla sin querer matarnos, pero lo importante ahora es tu bebé que ya está muy inquieto porque no le ponemos atención – sabía que quería seguir hablando, pero note que recordó, que a Black ya no le quedaban "mejores amigos", igual que a Severus, sé que debía decir algo pero… – Bien Scorpius, te pido una disculpa, ¿Podrías venir para poder revisarte? – le extendió las manos y rápidamente Scorpius le tendió los brazos. Comenzó a revisarlo, con hechizos diagnostico que seguramente si le pusiera atención ya me hubiera aprendido.

– ¿Está todo bien Potter? Te quedaste quieto de repente – tenía a Scorpius en una cama, él también se le quedo viendo.

– Si estoy bien, es solo que ver a Scorpius y la plática que acabamos de tener, fue inevitable no recordar a Teddy y a sus padres – puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

– Tranquilo Potter, el niño tiene a su abuela, te tiene a ti, me tiene a mí, estoy seguro que también tiene a los Weasley y, a los muchos hijos que toda esa prole tendrá – no lo dije de forma grosera, así que, comenzó a reír, solo un poco – y ahora también tiene a Scorpius que aunque sea pequeño estoy seguro que le dará una buena guerra – sonrió triste y aunque él trato de que no se viera, note como se escapaba una lagrima.

– Si, tendrá más personas que lo amen, gracias Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en una persona tan empática? – Sonreí.

– Bueno querido Potter, es lo que la madurez hace por ti, deberías conocerla, algún día te la presentaré – Comenzamos a reír ambos y Scorpius también reía con nosotros, Potter lo levanto y nuevamente comenzaron a charlar.

– Todo está bien Malfoy, de su gripa y tos ya no quedan casi rastros, lo cuidaste bien, aunque me preocupa algo, te lo iba a decir hace dos semanas, pero lo pase por alto, ¿Él se chupa las manos no es así?

– Bueno sí, tú dijiste que mordiera cosas suaves y sus manos lo son, además casi no tiene dientes, entonces no me preocupe que se llegara a lastimar – Me sentí como un niño regañado, descubierto infraganti.

– No debes dejar que se chupe las manos, hay juguetes especiales para que ellos muerdan, mira – tomo a Scorpius, yo aún lo tenía en mis piernas, y con su dedo bajo su labio inferior – lo vez, sus dientes ya van más grandes y están creciendo un poco separados, eso es porque sus dedos se mueven cuando él se chupa las manos, además que se las moja con saliva y se ponen frías, eso es malo para él, ¿Comprendes Malfoy?

– Si está bien comprendo, no quiero tener a un Neville, iré a comprarle juguetes hoy – si definitivamente me sentía regañado y ni siquiera podía decir algo, claro él pudo haberme dicho algo desde hace unas semanas o al menos prevenirme cuando Scorpius tenía 4 meses.

– Bueno creo que ahora si es todo, entonces los veré no en dos meses si no en dos semanas, en la cena de los… ammm… futuros… ¿Black? ¿Snape? – otra vez lo perdí, sonreí discretamente, ¿Así hablara consigo mismo o es el fruto del cansancio?

– Supongo que veremos ese día si tomaran el apellido del otro o conservaran el suyo, son hombres Potter.

– Si es cierto, disculpa ya me hace falta tomar un descanso, entonces hasta pronto Malfoy, y Scorpius no te sigas chupando las manos – Scorpius sonrió como diciéndole "Si claro, ¿alguien diciéndole a un Malfoy que hacer? haré lo que yo quiera"

– Nos veremos Potter, gracias por todo.

* * *

Saliendo de la consulta, fuimos al callejón diagon en busca de juguetes para Scorpius, pero él ya no quería saber nada de nada y se impaciento mucho, solo quería dormirse, ya conocía la diferencia de cada uno de sus llantos. Regresamos pronto a casa, a decir verdad, yo también necesitaba una siesta, le prepare un biberón y fuimos a mi habitación lo acomode y nos quedamos dormidos.

– ¿Amo Draco? Los señores Malfoy solicitan la entrada por la chimenea.

– ¿eh? Ammm – carraspeé – sí, ¿Qué hora es Toby?

– Son las 6 de la tarde, amo Draco.

– ¡Las 6! Por merlín, preparaste la cena, ¿Verdad?

– Si amo Draco, todo está preparado como me había indicado hace unos días, señor, amo, señor.

– Bien, les permitiré la entrada, diles que me encontraba un poco indispuesto llevalos a la sala y ofreceles té, diles que en un momento estaré con ellos.

– Si amo, señor, amo Draco –Pobre Toby lo puse nervioso, pero no fue mi culpa quedarme dormido, y como buen anfitrión Scorpius se despertó, lo había envuelto en una sábana, así que lo desate de ella y se estiro, me gustaba mucho verlo estirarse, extendía sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza manteniendo sus manos en puños y estiraba sus piernas y pies, me permití estirar junto con él y sonreírle. Nos cambiamos rápido, esta vez no lloro, ni se desesperó, cada vez era más intuitivo, pareciera que sabía que nos quedamos dormidos y se nos hacía tarde.

Bajamos rápido y cuando llegamos mis padres tomaban el Té tranquilamente.

– Buenas noches, padre, madre – Scorpius comenzó a balbucear en su dirección

– Buenas noches, hijo, aun en palabras ilegibles se notan los buenos modales en cierto pequeño que te acompaña.

– Es lo menos que se espera de un digno heredero Malfoy con sangre Black, querido. Ven aquí mi pequeño Escorpión – Scorpius comenzó a balbucearle un montón de cosas a mi madre.

– Al parecer alguien será muy hablador o bueno con las palabras, cuéntame ¿hay noticias nuevas Draco? – La reunión fue amena hablamos de la salud de Scorpius, de algunas cosas aburridas que pasaban aquí. Todo estaba bien, hasta que comenzamos la cena, estaba dándole de comer a Scorpius en su silla alta, notaba como me veían mis padres, una mirada que indicaba su inconformidad en que yo atendiera a mi hijo y no el elfo. – Entonces Draco... ¿Cuándo piensas volver a retomar tu vida?

– Disculpa padre, pero creo que el retomar mi vida solo me concierne a mi – Scorpius término de comer – Toby, lleva al amo Scorpius arriba, dale un biberón y duérmelo.

– Draco querido, tu padre solo está preocupado de que Scorpius crezca sin una figura materna a su lado, ¿Has pensado en él? ¿Qué le dirás cuando empiece a preguntar por su madre?

– Le diré la verdad madre, según su edad, cuando empiece a hacer cuestionamientos le explicare. Scorpius no necesita de una madrastra que lo maltrate o que no lo quiera como se debe, él me tiene a mí y conmigo le sobrara de todo.

– Bien Draco, eres un hombre adulto, sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas para tu familia, sabes que solo nos preocupas. Aquí, tú solo, en esta casa con el niño y solo un elfo, al menos trae a un elfo de la mansión, tu madre y yo nos sentiríamos más tranquilos de saber que están más atendidos.

– Esta bien padre, lo tendré en cuenta, agradezco su preocupación por nosotros, me han hecho falta, ciertamente atenderlo yo solo no ha sido fácil, ni siquiera sabía que no podía chuparse las manos hasta que Potter me lo dijo.

– Hijo, porque tendría que saber el señor Potter sobre Scorpius – no les había contado quien era su medimago y termine de contarles los detalles que me faltaron, eso si no conté que me sentí, como un niño regañado.

* * *

– Bueno fue una cena bastante agradable Draco, no me decepcionas en que tienes una buena educación y eres un buen anfitrión, aunque te quedaras dormido.

– Si, yo nuevamente me disculpo padre, agradezco que vinieran a cenar, esperemos que la cena de compromiso sea igual de amena.

– Si ya nos contaste quienes irán, es bueno estar preparados para una cena.

– Nos veremos hasta entonces, madre – le di un beso en su mejilla y se fueron, suspiré, ya podía ir a descansar nuevamente, un ruido en la chimenea, cante victoria demasiado pronto, me sorprendí ya que quien llamaba era Potter.

– Buenas noches, Potter, ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para llamar a la casa de un viudo? – sonreí y el también.

– Buenas noches Malfoy, lamento la hora, pero necesito pedirte un gran favor.

– Te escucho y ¿Qué gano yo con hacerte un favor?

– Bueno en primera Sirius estuvo hoy en la cena conmigo y me dijo que nos pedirán dar un discurso para los novios, y ganas, que no me vea ridículo junto a ti, puesto que el favor que quiero pedirte es que me acompañes a comprar un traje, no soy muy bueno con la ropa y Hermione estará ocupada, Ron ni siquiera sabe lo que usara él y se me agotan las opciones.

– Quieres decir, que, en cuanto al buen gusto de vestir, ¿esta antes esa comadreja que yo? Porque si dices que sí, mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

– No, no es eso, es solo que bueno en realidad Ron fue mi última opción y tú no estabas en la lista porque aún no tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedirte un favor, pero como ya te dije entre en pánico.

– Bien Potter, ya no tengo ganas de discutir en que numero estoy de tu lista o si estoy en ella, tuve una noche agotadora, ¿Cuándo estas libre?

– Bueno estoy libre este viernes, ¿Se puede?

– Si este viernes está bien, me será útil, además de que no quiero que te veas insulso junto a mi debo ir a comprar ropa para mí y para Scorpius. Por cierto ¿Es normal que crezcan tan rápido? ¿No se puede quedar pequeño para siempre? – Potter comenzó a reír.

– No Malfoy, los bebés crecen y dado que acaba de enfermar, con mayor razón, cuando un bebé enferma casi el 100% de las veces da un pequeño estirón. Pobre de tu bebé si hubiera nacido niña, la sobreprotegerías al doble, no quiero ni imaginar cuando esa niña llegara a tener un pretendiente.

– Suficiente Potter porque el día en que alguien pretenda a Scorpius, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

– Lo imagino, bueno ya no te distraigo más, dijiste que estás cansado, ve a descansar y muchas gracias por ayudarme. Te veré el viernes.

– Está bien, descansa Potter, te veremos el viernes.


	5. De compras

_Viernes 19 diciembre 2003_

Terminaba de preparar a Scorpius, teníamos buen tiempo para ver a Potter. Bueno, no me había dado cuenta de lo que debía usar Scorpius para una cena de compromiso hasta que él llamó pidiéndome ayuda.

Llame a mi madre el día de ayer, era obvio que yo sabía vestir, sabia incluso lo que una buena dama debía de usar en cada evento, pero ¿Cómo se viste un bebé? y lo más importante ¿Cómo debía vestir un bebé en eventos importantes?, era también obvio que Potter no iba a tener la respuesta, no sé ¿Cómo es que he vestido a Scorpius hasta ahora? solo veía lindos colores, la talla adecuada y lo compraba, esta vez sí que tenía que poner atención a las compras, por lo poco que me informo Potter no asistiría ningún niño, así que mi pequeño recibiría atención, digo es un niño muy hermoso y sobre todo guapo, no había la menor duda, todos estarían viéndolo, debía vestir correctamente para la ocasión.

Partimos entonces con Potter, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de Madame Malkin, cuando lo vi, observando las túnicas desde fuera, nos acercamos.

– Buen día Potter, ¿listo para saber lo que es el buen gusto por vestir? – le hable desde atrás, al oído y saltó.

– ¡Malfoy! ¡Me sorprendiste! – y vaya que así fue, Scorpius comenzó a balbucear en dirección a Potter – Disculpa por gritar, buen día, ¡hola Scorpius! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van esos dientes? Espero que ya no estés chupando tus manos.

– No Potter, ya no se chupa las manos, lo he vigilado mejor. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado para vestir? Yo había pensado comprar una túnica color gris con algunos toques verde, quizás solo en los bordes e interior de los bolsillos, una camisa blanca, pantalones verde obscuro, aun no estoy seguro de la corbata, los detalles los veré con Madame Malkin y para Scorpius un pantalón 3/4 color crema, chaleco blanco a cuadros, la mitad con franjas en cruz color negro y la otra mitad con franjas verticales color crema y una línea horizontal color rojo, camisa de manga corta, blanca, y quizás un moño color rojo sangre, tampoco estoy seguro, debo ponerle un babero a juego por supuesto – Potter me miraba estupefacto, como si él no hubiera pensado en nada.

– Bueno Malfoy, yo solo había pensado en una túnica negra o color rojo, pero Sirius me dijo que el ocuparía rojo… en realidad… no lo había pensado he tenido mucho trabajo y estaba viendo en este momento, a lo mejor se me ocurría algo y ahora me siento intimidado, tú ya pensaste con mucho detalle lo que quieres incluso para Scorpius.

– Tranquilo Potter, tú mismo lo dijiste, para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte a elegir que usaras ese día ¿O no? – Tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera apenado y tímido, aguantaba las ganas de sonreír, me miro y nos dio una gran sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa – Vamos, no es el fin del mundo, solo se casan nuestros padrinos. Espero que durmieras bien, a pesar de que yo ya tengo pensado lo que usare no prometo que sea rápido, algo que seguramente no sabes, es que me gusta mucho salir a comprar y Scorpius no se queda atrás, a menos de que tenga mucho sueño o de verdad este fastidiado, entiéndase por unas 5 horas comprando – Potter rio mucho.

Pasamos al establecimiento, hice mi encargo, finalmente me decidí por una corbata, la mitad verde y la otra gris, creo que me puse algo creativo con mi atuendo, pero definitivamente quería sobresalir, aun por encima de los novios, y para Scorpius el moño definitivamente sería de un color rojo sangre y madame Malkin me dijo que podría hacer un babero color crema con puntos blancos, tendría la atención de todas las que asistieran. Potter aún no se decidía por el color, le dije que mientras yo le daba los detalles a madame Malkin él viera algunas telas de colores, ella termino con las notas, ya tenía mis medidas, pero Scorpius crecía día con día, me lo pidió para tomarle las medidas y también consentirlo un poco, dándole pequeñas sonajas que ella misma aparecía o sacando chispas, fui con Potter.

– ¿Listo Potter? ¿Has decidido algún color?

– En realidad ya que tus iras con una túnica gris con toques verdes, se me hace curioso tomar una túnica de un color verde con tonos rojos, ¿Qué te parece?

– Es una buena elección, pero que tal una túnica completamente verde escarlata con bolsillos internos rojos, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una corbata roja, del color de tu patética casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, ¡oh! y un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo.

– Me gusta mucho la idea, tienes un muy buen gusto Malfoy.

– Lo se Potter – escuchamos las tremendas carcajadas y gritos de felicidad de Scorpius, puesto que volteamos al mismo tiempo para verlo y madame Malkin lo tenía flotando sobre el mostrador – Bien iré a hacer el encargo por ti, no quiero que lo digas todo al revés o terminaras con un pantalón rojo, túnica roja y cuando menos lo espere serás un punto brillante rojo con corbata verde – comenzó a reír y solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Bien Malfoy además recuerda diremos el discurso juntos, tengo que verme bien a tu lado

– Como digas Potter, no es como si nosotros fuéramos a casarnos y estuviéramos eligiendo túnicas para estar parados frente al altar ¿O sí? – de repente Potter ya era ese punto brillante rojo, se sonrojo y volteo nervioso hacia una túnica blanca, abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miro de nuevo, riendo nervioso.

– Por supuesto que no Malfoy, deja de decir incoherencias y pide por mi – deje pasar que me empujo el hombro, así que fui a hacer el pedido, tomaron sus medidas, al parecer tenía tiempo que Potter no visitaba el establecimiento.

Salimos y fuimos a ver más tiendas, compramos algunas camisas pantalones, ropa para Scorpius, Potter me sugirió que comprara una talla más grande, de esta forma duraría un poco más su ropa, compramos también algunos juguetes para Scorpius. Potter estaba cargando todas las bolsas, no las encogimos, puesto que no queríamos revolver compras.

– Malfoy ¿No están un poco cansados, de tanto caminar?

– ¿Qué dices Potter? si apenas llevamos unas tres horas – Scorpius lo volteo a ver y sonrió, le extendió los brazos y Potter lo cargo, como si quisiera burlarse de él, porque ahora en lugar de cargar bolsas, cargaba a un bebé de 6 kilos, comencé a reír, tome las bolsas, las encogí y las guarde – Vamos Potter, te invitare a comer a mi casa, no tengo ganas de comer afuera, además de que Scorpius también debe comer algo – Sonrió con satisfacción y luego sutilmente se puso nervioso, creo que intento que no lo notara.

– Está bien, gracias Malfoy.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa, Scorpius ya no aguanto más y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Potter, le insistí para que me lo diera mientras llegábamos, no podíamos aparecernos por el bebé, pero el insistió en que estaba bien y que no le molestaba.

Deje a Potter en el salón tomando té, mientras Toby preparaba la cena y mientras yo acostaba a Scorpius en su cuna, realmente lo envolví con una pequeña sabana, así apretadito dormía mejor, no tengo idea porque, lo tape con una cobija y encante la cuna para que se meciera.

– Ya acosté a Scorpius, lamento si me tarde.

– Está todo bien, tranquilo.

– Por cierto, Potter, tengo una pregunta profesional ¿Por qué Scorpius duerme mejor y/o más tiempo si lo envuelvo en una sábana, apretadito? ¡Solo un poco! – aclaré antes de que comenzara a regañarme como con las manos babeadas.

– Bueno los bebés están acostumbrados a estar apretados en el vientre de su madre, entonces al estar así le recuerda al vientre materno y por ende descansa mejor.

– Si tiene bastante lógica, te lo agradezco.

– No hay de que, ya sabes, por algo estudie arduamente 5 años para medimago-infantil – Comenzamos a reír

– Amo Draco, la cena ya está servida.

– Si, gracias Toby, puedes retirarte.

– Si amo Draco.

– ¿Toby?

– Si, bueno, es una larga historia, extrañe a Dobby cuando cierto cuatro ojos lo libero, – Potter sonrió triste – y bueno cuando Dobby murió, Toby llegó y no sé… termino con ese nombre… en realidad, larga historia sin detalles.

– A veces lo extraño, pero bueno, ¿Vamos a comer?, muero de hambre y no quiero ser grosero en tu casa, pero cierto rubio engreído me trajo cuatro horas caminando, comprando un sinfín de cosas.

– Tú también compraste muchas cosas, no me eches toda la culpa a mí – Reímos y pasamos al comedor.

Comenzamos a cenar, platicamos de muchas cosas, de nuestra vida en el colegio, ciertamente no éramos amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, solo nos sobrellevábamos el uno al otro, yo por todas las ideas de mis padres, hacia los sangre pura y él, por haber vivido con dos hombres, su padrino y un mestizo. Hablamos sobre la guerra y como me salvaron de mi propia casa.

– Aun no puedo creer que no nos delataras cuando nos secuestraron los carroñeros y nos llevaron a tu mansión.

– Bueno Potter, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era prisionero en mi propia casa, te llevaron todo deforme junto a la sang…Granger y Wesley, disculpa, la costumbre. Quería que tu ganaras la guerra, lo mejor era no delatarlos, aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo podía ayudarlos a escapar.

– Si, fue una suerte el que llegara Dobby por nosotros, además, fue buena idea tomarte como rehén, gracias a eso no te tomaron como traidor.

– Lo sé, te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, mis padres y mi tía "la loca", fueron torturados por haber dejado escapar al niño que vivió, pero ellos no me recriminan nada, estuvieron felices de que pudiera escapar.

– Si, fue una terrible temporada.

– Ya lo sé, hablemos de otras cosas, está en el pasado y solo hay que sacar los recuerdos buenos, las cosas de las que ahora podemos reír y bla bla bla. ¿Cómo es que no estas casado, con la comadreja menor? Disculpa otra vez, pero la costumbre. La chica Wesley.

– Bueno tú sabes, el estar sobreviviendo año con año, no te deja mucho tiempo para salir con personas o bueno con chicas y con Ginny tuvimos algo especial, pero al terminar la guerra y yo ingresar a la academia de medimagos, me di cuenta que lo mío no eran las chicas si no los chicos, me gustan las mujeres pero le tiro más a los hombres, espero darme a entender, hable con ella y lo entendió completamente, se fue al extranjero a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

– Vaya, tú sí que estas lleno de sorpresas, me alegro de que no te quedaras con ella, el que se pareciera tu madre era algo enfermizo ¿no crees?

– Si, en realidad también pensé lo mismo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Sabes, quisiera poder tener una familia, creí que para este punto de mi vida ya tendrá uno o dos hijos.

– Vamos Potter, no estás tan viejo, tienes unos 23 años ¿no?, eres un gran medimago, tienes mal gusto para vestir, pero eso se arregla, llegara una buena persona que te hará muy feliz y te hará que muerdas la almohada… ¿o eres de los que hace que otro muerda la almohada? – comenzó a reír.

– Tienes razón Malfoy, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, gracias.

Seguimos platicando de cosas diarias, de cómo le va con los niños llorosos, de cómo extraña a mi niño hermoso y tranquilo cada semana, le dije que podría llevarlo cada mes en lugar de dos y le encantó la idea, así que la próxima cita seria en un mes, bueno tres semanas, más o menos.

– Gracias por todo Malfoy, ya no pude despedirme de Scorpius, pero los veré la próxima semana en la cena de compromiso.

– Esta bien le daré un beso de tu parte, tengo que pasarlo a mi cama, me es más fácil cambiarle el pañal o darle su biberón si está cerca – comenzó a reír – ya no te entretengo, sé que mañana trabajas, puedes usar mi chimenea.

– Hasta pronto Malfoy – desapareció.


	6. Harry

_Domingo 17 agosto 2003_

Esto era muy agotador, ¿En qué momento terminaría mi turno? Soy muy paciente y tranquilo, pero hay muchos niños y bebés que definitivamente están muy apegados con sus padres, no quieren ni que los mire, en fin, ya solo vería un bebé más.

Primera revisión, dos meses, varón, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…. espera ¿Qué?... volví a leer, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… ¿Será hijo de Draco Malfoy? claro que lo era, por Merlín lo volvería a ver… bueno lo vi hace unos años en el callejón Diagon, pero no pensé que ya estuviera casado y con un hijo, que impresión, ya empecé a divagar demasiado.

Entró le di los buenos días, revise a su bebé y me preocupe mucho, casi no dormía y ni hablar de su madre, ¿Por qué no se encontraba aquí? Era obvio que tenía que estar en la primera revisión de su bebé, así que se lo hice saber a Dra… Malfoy, no sabía que había muerto en el parto al parecer no revise a fondo su expediente, en cuanto se fueron lo volví a leer y si, en efecto ahí estaba, no sabía que también había hecho una donación de órganos, no le di importancia. Draco… Malfoy, se veía muy bien, aunque se notaba el cansancio, al parecer Scorpius no era el único que no dormía bien, y era bueno notar que Malfoy se encargaba del cuidado de su bebé, no es como muchos pura sangre que dejan al niño al cuidado de un elfo doméstico.

* * *

Los días pasaban volando, me iba acostumbrando a todos los niños, anhelaba mucho poder tener mi propia familia, quisiera que ya llegara esa persona especial para mí. Iba conociendo mejor a todos los niños, de distintas edades y géneros. Pero encontrar a un niño tranquilo y que se dejara revisar cómo se debe, era un caos, o lloraban mucho o eran tan tímidos que se escondían, recuerdo una explosión mágica que ocurrió hace unos días.

_Flashback_

– _Vamos pequeña Alisé, solo debo revisar tu rodilla – la pequeña estaba detrás de las piernas de su madre, tenía 3 años y no quería que la revisara, le prometí ranas de chocolate, paletas y no cedía. Suspire_

– _Mi amor, por favor deja que el Medimago Potter te revise, te dolerá mucho si no te cura._

– _o ma, o queo i – (No ma, no quiero ir) adoraba el lenguaje ilegible de los niños, y sin darme cuenta pasó, la pequeña ya no estaba detrás de las rodillas de su madre si no encima de la cama donde revisaba a mis pequeños demonios… no, pacientes, mis pequeños pacientes._

– _¡oh por Merlín!, ¿qué es eso que está en el techo? – Alisé, volteo hacia arriba mientras yo me acercaba rápido, susurré un hechizo diagnóstico y luego otro para curarla, fue un tiempo récord._

– _o ve ada – (no veo nada) sonreí – Eso es todo señoritas._

– _Gracias Medimago Potter, aplicare ese truco de ahora en adelante cuando tenga que comer sus verduras._

– _o edua o – (No verduras no)_

– _Nos veremos, que tengan buen día._

_Fin Flashback_

Bueno, a pesar de que era agotador atender muchos niños y bebés, me alegraba mucho el día. Revisaba las citas de hoy, al parecer hoy le tocaba revisión a Scorpius.

Malfoy me pregunto sobre cómo es que Scorpius se quedaba tan quieto en las revisiones, tuve que contestarle la verdad, puesto que ni yo mismo lo sabía, claro calmaba niños y los revisaba, pero todo con una serie de trucos y mañas para poder hacer bien mi trabajo.

Definitivamente Scorpius era mi bebé favorito puesto que con él podía tener un respiro y supongo que ver a su padre también era algo bueno, ¿Quién no se alegraría de ver a Malfoy en todo su esplendor? Bueno los días pasaron tranquilos, me di cuenta de que los niños mayores ya eran más maduros, de 6 años en adelante, puesto que ya comprendían mejor las cosas y sabían que nada les iba a pasar mientras sus tutores estuvieran con ellos.

Al fin podía salir, no me tocaba ninguna guardia nocturna, no había ningún paciente en urgencias, bueno sí que había, pero no niños… Oh por merlín vi a Malfoy cargando a Scorpius, el pobre no dejaba de llorar y quejarse.

– ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Por Merlín, Potter – suspiró aliviado – necesito tu ayuda, Scorpius… No baja su fiebre, tampoco deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer, además tiene rozadura en su pañal… bueno no su pañal es obvio, si no en donde va su pañal, ¿si me estas entendiendo verdad? – Malfoy se veía y se escuchaba desesperado, estaba despeinado pareciera que se había pasado las manos por el cabello muchas veces, tenía varios mechones desacomodados, su ropa era todo un desastre, estaba desfajado de un lado de la camisa, tenía consigo una maleta donde sobresalía una cobija, un biberón estaba a punto de caerse y también un pañal.

Mientras me iba hablando empuje los objetos que estaban a punto de caer, por lo visto ni se percató, lo guie al consultorio y prepare todo para curar al pobre Scorpius, pero Malfoy estaba tan ido que me grito cuando metí a Scorpius a la bañera, se supondría que él sabe que así es como se debe bajar la fiebre. Además de estar desesperado y de casi atacarme, estaba peleando con su hijo, al parecer él decía que a Scorpius no le gustaba cambiarse o vestirse, pero el actuó tan tranquilo conmigo. Definitivamente Scorpius era mi bebé favorito.

– Adiós Malfoy, adiós Scorpius – me despedí de ellos, pero no me di cuenta de que le di una sonrisa diferente hasta que Malfoy me vio extraño, volteé hacia otro lado, no debía pasar esa línea y menos con Malfoy.

* * *

– Hola mi pequeño muchacho – Me abrazó.

– Sirius, ya no tengo 5 años, ya soy un hombre mayor – Sirius me dio una gran sonrisa, venia saliendo del trabajo, me invito a cenar, según el de algo importante, yo solo quería llegar a dormir a mi casa.

– Y por frases como esa, es que aun eres mi pequeño muchacho – Me tomo del hombro y me guio hasta el comedor.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, hasta que en un momento me dijo que al fin se casaría con Snape, él no lo admitiría y yo no lo diría en voz alta pero le rogo bastante a Snape, hasta que acepto, me dijo también que quería que fuera su padrino, nos pusimos algo nostálgicos, recordamos que si no fuera por la maldita guerra, mis padres y Remus estarían aquí celebrando con Sirius, aunque claro, esta boda se hubiera llevado muchos años antes, así como también se hubieran dado cuenta de lo rata, literalmente hablando, que era Peter Petigrew. Aunque también hay que agradecer que gracias a su maldita cobardía lo atraparon a él y no a Sirius, quiso asegurarse de que no fuera incriminado que termino yendo el mismo día que Voldemort, después de que paso todo, comenzó a llorar y a gritar _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ pobre Peter no se merecía la muerte que tuvo. Me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi padrino hubiera terminado en Azkaban?, Remus no se hubiera podido hacer cargo de mí, Sirius me conto que mi madre tenía una hermana que odia la magia, creo que hubiera terminado con ella y su familia ¿Me habrían querido? ¿Habría jugado con mi primo, como si fuéramos hermanos?, son preguntas que me hago a veces, soy muy feliz con Sirius, no tengo duda de ello, él ha sido un padre para mí, pero nunca me dejo llamarlo así, él dice que yo solo tengo uno y ese es James…

– Harry, ya no pensemos en el pasado, ahora ya todo eso termino y debemos seguir adelante, ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?...

– No debemos estar tristes porque ya no están, a ellos no les gustaría vernos así, además en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos todos juntos.

– Pero, debemos esperar muchos años para ello – Sirius siempre me hacía reír. Qué lástima que ya no podría venir a visitarlo con tanta regularidad.

* * *

Al parecer Scorpius estaba creciendo mucho puesto que ya le estaban saliendo los dientes, y a Malfoy no le hacía mucha gracia no saber de ciertos temas, aunque conociéndolo supongo que debió haber leído varios libros sobre el cuidado de los bebés, y es obvio que no lo hizo. Me acerqué a ellos para revisar a Scorpius, él estaba dormido y no quiso moverse de los brazos de su padre, natural a nadie le gusta que lo molesten mientras está enfermo, tuve un muy breve momento donde vi a Malfoy de cerca… sus ojos eran de un tono gris hermoso, tenía que concentrarme.

Le di todas las indicaciones pertinentes para cuidar de Scorpius, aunque creo que algo me faltaba por decir, le dije sobre revisar su nariz, las pociones, los juguetes suaves para morder. Si, eso era todo.

Scorpius había despertado de su siesta y me puse a hablar con él, no sabía que tanto me decía y yo solo le daba las respuestas que se me ocurrían. También había hablado con Malfoy sobre mi carrera y sobre algunas cosas del colegio, yo también quise preguntarle sobre su vida, pero creo que eso podría preguntárselo en otra ocasión, ¿Quizás en una salida? Ya encontraría algún buen motivo, pero debería de ser uno bueno para que no se vea sospechoso…. ¡No! La línea medico paciente no se debe romper, aunque Malfoy no es mi paciente, ¡Suficiente! Oh no, ya empezamos con temas malos.

– Bueno… ammm… si… yo… lamento lo que paso ahí – y de verdad lo lamentaba, no sabía para que servía ese hechizo

– Tranquilo estoy vivo y es lo que importa, tuvimos una pelea de varitas en el baño ¿Y qué?... ok eso sonó raro… sonó mejor un mi cabeza, enserio – Oh por merlín, ¡Sonó bastante gracioso! hace semanas que no reía tanto y Scorpius me acompaño en la risa, – eres un traidor Scorpius, reírte de tu propio padre

– ¡Por merlín! ¡Hace semanas no reía tanto! – Reíamos sin parar y ver a Malfoy peleando con su hijo lo hizo aún más gracioso, tenía que tranquilizarme – Disculpa Malfoy, pero eso fue bastante gracioso, ya no les quito más tiempo, Scorpius debe descansar – Me miro como si me quisiera matar, aunque se notaba como aguantaba una sonrisa, se despidieron y se fueron. Suspire una vez que se fueron, me faltaba descansar, porque, por un momento me sentí como en una familia, no es que Sirius no lo sea, pero, una familia mía… Debería ir a dormir ya.

* * *

¡Oh por Merlín! (últimamente es mi frase favorita, si estoy siendo sarcástico) no sabía qué hacer, Sirius me dijo que tenía que dar un discurso junto con Malfoy, y él sabe vestir muy bien, ni siquiera haberlos visto hoy y haber tenido la oportunidad de regañar a Malfoy por dejar que Scorpius se chupe las manos me quitaba los nervios, al contrario me los aumentaba, incluso hoy que solo venían a una simple consulta de rutina se veían de maravilla, Malfoy usaba una aburrida y obvio elegante túnica negra con camisa blanca y un pañuelo azul marino. Estaba muerto ¿Qué se supone que debería ocupar? ¿Quién de mis conocidos sabe vestir? ¿Tenía que hablar con Hermione? Las chicas saben vestir, si definitivamente ella me podría ayudar…

¿Por qué precisamente esta semana Hermione estaba cargada de trabajo? ¿No podía ser la otra? No, no podía, porque la próxima semana era la cena de Sirius y Snape, no puedo preguntarle a Ron, él solo me diría que compre lo que sea. ¡Oh! Tengo una idea, ¡al fin!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? era el pretexto perfecto para invitar a salir a Malfoy, no, para verlo fuera del consultorio ¿O se le puede llamar una cita, el ir a comprar ropa?, creo que debo hablar con Hermione, bueno después de que termine su arduo trabajo, lo que me recuerda mañana tengo la guardia nocturna, ¡Concéntrate! Tengo que llamar a Malfoy, bien aquí vamos.

– Buenas noches, Potter, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para llamar a la casa de un viudo? – oh, se veía cansado y lindo, sonreí cuando él lo hizo.

– Buenas noches Malfoy, lamento la hora, pero necesito pedirte un gran favor.

– Te escucho y ¿Qué gano yo con hacerte un favor?

– Bueno en primera Sirius estuvo hoy en la cena conmigo y me dijo que nos pedirán dar un discurso para los novios, y ganas, que no me vea ridículo junto a ti, puesto que el favor que quiero pedirte es que me acompañes a comprar un traje, no soy muy bueno con la ropa y Hermione estará ocupada, Ron ni siquiera sabe lo que usara él y se me agotan las opciones – Bien se notaba que estaba desesperado, creo que eso es bueno para que él no me diga que no ¿Verdad? Y agregue que yo me vería mal junto a él, como si fuéramos una pareja… de padrinos eso, nada más.

– Quieres decirme, que, en cuanto al buen gusto de vestir, ¿Esta antes esa comadreja que yo? Porque si dices que sí, mi respuesta es un rotundo no – Oh no, tenía que arreglar mis disparates con la boca.

– No, no es eso es solo que bueno en realidad Ron fue mi última opción y tú no estabas en la lista porque aún no tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedirte un favor, pero como ya dije entre en pánico – Bien Harry eso sonó bien.

– Bien Potter, ya no tengo ganas de discutir en que numero estoy de tu lista o si estoy en ella, tuve una noche agotadora, ¿Cuándo estas libre? – Lo había logrado y solo tenía que humillarme, al parecer no le servía solo a Sirius, creo que todos los Slytherin quieren tener el poder.

– Bueno estoy libre este viernes, ¿Se puede?

– Si este viernes está bien, me será útil, además de que no quiero que te veas insulso junto a mi debo ir a comprar ropa para mí y para Scorpius. Por cierto ¿Es normal que crezcan tan rápido? ¿No se puede quedar pequeño para siempre? – Reí, era tan lindo cuando tenía dudas sobre su bebé, ¡La línea! ¡La línea medimago-paciente! Aunque la acabo de romper, contesta

– No Malfoy, los bebés crecen y dado que acaba de enfermar, con mayor razón, cuando un bebé enferma casi el 100% de las veces da un pequeño estirón. Pobre de tu bebé si hubiera nacido niña, la sobreprotegerías al doble, no quiero ni imaginar cuando esa niña llegara a tener un pretendiente.

– Suficiente Potter porque el día en que alguien pretenda a Scorpius se las tendrá que ver conmigo – ¿y si yo te pretendiera?, mejor corto aquí

– Lo imagino, bueno ya no te distraigo más, dijiste que estás cansado, ve a descansar y muchas gracias por ayudarme. Te veré el viernes

– Está bien, descansa Potter, te veremos el viernes – Fue bueno, estuvo todo bien, me pregunto ¿Qué tanto pasara el viernes?


	7. Harry II

_Viernes 19 diciembre de 2003_

No quería levantarme, estos días han sido agotadores, pero tenía que hacerlo, Malfoy me ayudaría a elegir una túnica para la cena de compromiso, la cual sería después de navidad, ¿Debería regalarle algo a Malfoy y a Scorpius? No sería muy ético de mi parte, son mis pacientes, pero también Malfoy y yo tenemos una especie de amistad ¿no? Al menos ya no nos matamos, debería pensar mejor si darles algo.

Comencé a vestirme, Kreacher me ayudo a escoger algunas túnicas casuales para salir, Sirius me había dado a Kreacher hace algunos años, cuando vio que nos llevamos bien durante la guerra. Bueno, supongo que al menos hoy no desentonaría junto a Malfoy. Llegue algunos minutos antes al lugar, así que comencé a ver algunas túnicas, quizás podría elegir alguna de color negro o quizás alguna azul, no tal vez el azul no sea bueno…

– Buen día Potter ¿Listo para saber lo que es el buen gusto por vestir?

– ¡Malfoy! ¡Me sorprendiste! – Me hizo saltar y el solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa altanera – Disculpa por gritar, buen día, ¡Hola Scorpius! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van esos dientes? Espero que ya no estés chupando tus manos.

– No Potter, ya no se chupa las manos, lo he vigilado mejor – Hizo un puchero de niño regañado – Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado para vestir?, yo había pensado comprar una túnica color gris…. – Oh por Merlín comenzó a decirme con mucho detalle todo lo que él y Scorpius usarían, por un momento me sentí intimidado y descubrí que, aunque siempre uso negro, a Malfoy le gustaba la extravagancia, me iba a ver horriblemente vestido junto a él o al menos muy simple, Hermione me había dicho que a veces lo simple y elegante es la mejor salida. Malfoy me tranquilizó diciendo que me ayudaría y que me esperaban muchas horas de caminata comprando cosas, sinceramente no quería caminar tanto, pero era una oportunidad única el estar junto a él, quizás si me desesperaba podría sacar lo poco que el rondaba por mi mente.

Mientras Malfoy hacia su encargo yo veía colores, pensé que como el usaría una túnica gris, del color de sus ojos yo podría usar una verde se lo hice saber, y me dio una idea muy detallada, quede encantado con ello, el empezó a bromear en que yo no podría hacer el pedido como debería y que el iría a pedírselo a Madame Malkin.

– Bien Malfoy además recuerda diremos el discurso juntos, tengo que verme bien a tu lado

– Como digas Potter, no es como si nosotros fuéramos a casarnos y estuviéramos eligiendo túnicas para estar parados frente al altar ¿o sí? – comencé a sentir la cara bastante caliente, me agarro desprevenido su comentario y sabía que jugaba así que solo voltee hacia otro lado, pero justo en esa dirección había una túnica blanca de hombre con tonos dorados, ¡Oh por todos los dioses griegos de la vida!, regrese la mirada hacia él y comencé a reír muy tontamente solo lo empuje para que fuera a hacer mi pedido, y si todo eso no había sido suficiente mire su bonito trasero, nos habíamos quitado las túnicas al entrar, creo que eso de desesperarme no iba a funcionar teniendo esa vista.

Terminamos y fuimos a otros lugares a comprar más ropa, yo le decía a Malfoy que le comprara a Scorpius una talla más grande de esta forma podría usarla más seguido, fuimos a comprar juguetes a Scorpius y pude notar que los colores que más llaman su atención eran: el blanco, rosa, morado y verde. Vi que a Malfoy le llamaba la atención los dulces en especial los de colores vivos, cada que pasábamos por una tienda se les quedaba viendo, pero creo que no pasábamos porque no quería tentar a Scorpius con colores vivos y como estaba en edad de llevarse todo a la boca podría correr un riesgo grande si nos llegábamos a descuidar, aunque sea un segundo.

Sin imaginarlo ya llevaba conmigo unas 10 o 15 bolsas repartidas entre las manos, ya estaba muy cansado y Malfoy tenía bastante energía Scorpius se veía agotado, pero aun quería seguir viendo cosas, tenía que pararlos o mañana no aguantaría todo el día en San Mungo. Yo parecía a esos hombres que luego veo en las películas, la mujer camina de un lado a otro y su pareja carga todas las bolsas, bien creo que ya no debería dejar volar mi imaginación.

– Malfoy, ¿No están un poco cansados, de tanto caminar?

– ¿Qué dices Potter? si apenas llevamos unas tres horas – Cargue a Scorpius que me miro extendiéndome sus brazos mientras sonreía, no sé si fue mi imaginación o se estaba burlando de mí, Malfoy encogió las bolsas y las guardo, ¿Porque no lo pensé? A sí, no queríamos que se revolviera nada – Vamos Potter, te invitare a comer a mi casa, no tengo ganas de comer afuera, además de que Scorpius también debe comer algo – Sonreí aliviado, pero luego me quede pensando que iría a la casa de Malfoy, bien en mi cabeza esto era una cita o creo que no, los amigos se invitan a comer y no precisamente es una cita ¿verdad?

– Está bien, gracias Malfoy.

Mientras íbamos camino a casa de Malfoy, Scorpius se quedó dormido, pequeño travieso, al escuchar que ya no veríamos nada interesante simplemente se dumio, ojalá yo pudiera dormir como él, mientras me cargaban. La casa de Malfoy era muy bonita me dejo en el recibidor mientras él lo acostaba, en la chimenea de la sala estaba una fotografía de Astoria y él, ambos con una pose elegante mirando a la cámara con una gran sonrisa luego se abrazaban y se miraban, luego volvían a mirar a la cámara; ojalá yo pudiera encontrar a alguien que me mire como ellos se miraban.

Cenamos y tuvimos una charla bastante animada, sobre nuestros días de colegio y sobre como escapamos de su mansión. Recuerdo bien eso días, cuando escapamos de la Mansión llegamos a la casa donde estaba el hermano de Ron, Bill, esos días ahí tuvieron mucha tensión, Ron no confiaba en Malfoy y Hermione estaba todavía muy delicada después de la tortura que recibió por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero teníamos que seguir adelante, la ayuda que recibimos de Draco para que Hermione se pareciera a Bellatrix y poder entrar al Gringotts fue bastante bueno, Draco nos acompañó hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, él dijo que ayudaría desde las sombras si los mortífagos se enteraban que ya estaba del otro lado matarían a su familia y nos separamos, tuvimos un falso encuentro en la sala de menesteres y casi morimos todos ahí, definitivamente recordar todos esos detalles era extremadamente pesado. Seguíamos con la plática.

– Entonces ¿extrañas a mi pequeño Scorpius?, no creas que todo el tiempo es un angelito, es bastante hiperactivo.

– Si Malfoy, creeme, lo extraño. Debo encontrarme con cada niño lloroso, súper tímido, miedosos, y no me malinterpretes, adoro mi trabajo, pero es un trabajo poder revisar a esos niños, los mayores son fáciles pero bueno, ya estoy bastante cansado no quiero decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré, tome demasiado vino – Me miraba burlón.

– ¿Qué dices si te llevo a Scorpius cada mes?, así disfrutaras mejor de mi pequeño – sonreí gustoso.

– Seria un maravilloso detalle, te lo agradezco mucho Malfoy – Terminamos unas cuantas copas de vino y ya era hora de retirarme, debía madrugar – Gracias por todo Malfoy, ya no pude despedirme de Scorpius, pero los veré la próxima semana en la cena de compromiso.

– Esta bien le daré un beso de tu parte, tengo que pasarlo a mi cama, me es más fácil cambiarle el pañal o darle su biberón si está cerca – reí imaginaba a Malfoy durmiendo junto a Scorpius, en mi cabeza lucían adorables – ya no te entretengo, sé que mañana trabajas, puedes usar mi chimenea.

– Hasta pronto Malfoy – cuando llegué a mi casa era un poco tarde eran ya las 11 de la noche, Kreacher me recibió diciéndome que había llegado una carta para mí, le agradecí y le dije que podía retirarse, justo cuando me iba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, la chimenea flameo, era Hermione.

– Hola Hermione, ¿Por qué hablas tan tarde? – Por favor déjenme dormir ya.

– Disculpa Harry, pero llame antes y Kreacher me dijo que aún no llegabas, quería saber cómo te había ido con Malfoy, pero viendo que llegaste algo tarde supongo que termino bien – Sonreí.

– Si Hermione me fue bastante bien, me encargo una túnica bastante agradable, fuimos a comprar otras cosas, me invito a comer a su casa, más bien fue una cena, en fin, todo salió bien Hermione, ¿Por qué querías saber?

– Solo me dio curiosidad, cuando me contaste que Malfoy te ayudaría, te notabas muy nervioso.

– Bueno todo salió bien, gracias Hermione siempre puedo contar contigo, lo que me recuerda, ammm bueno mañana te buscare para almorzar y contarte ¿Sí? Estoy muy cansado Malfoy me trajo caminando por horas y debo levantarme temprano.

– Claro Harry yo te espero, y me cuentas, lamento la hora, ve a descansar, Ron te manda saludos.

–Bien te veré mañana, y cuidate no quiero que tu embrazo tenga complicaciones, deja el estrés a un lado.

– Si Medimago Potter, seguiré sus indicaciones además ya solo faltan dos meses – reímos y desapareció.

Fui a la cocina por la carta, era de Sirius invitándome a pasar la navidad con él, Snape, Andrómeda y Teddy. Mi pequeña familia, estaba feliz, y así me fui a dormir.

* * *

– Harry, hola al fin te dignas a visitarme, aunque sea en mi trabajo.

– Lo siento Hermione, sabes que vivo solo para el trabajo, mirate estas hermosa, el embarazo te sienta muy bien

– Gracias, bien vamos a comer, muero de hambre – Reí era algo obvio, llegamos al restaurante y le conté como había estado el día de ayer, no le conté que Malfoy me parecía atractivo, puesto que quizás era solo pasajero, no tengo tiempo así que se me iba a pasar pronto.

– Me alegra que todo saliera bien, se nota que Malfoy ya no es ese niño mimado, ni tampoco ese chico que no tuvo opción, oh dios – se le aguaron los ojos y comenzó a echarse aire con una mano – estas malditas hormonas me tienen bastante sentimental, lo siento.

– No te preocupes Herms, bueno, quería pedirte un consejo y dependiendo de tu respuesta, pedirte ayuda. Veras quería saber si es correcto mandarle un regalo de navidad a Malfoy y Scorpius, el niño es tan especial y tranquilo, y bueno Malfoy lo conozco desde el colegio, entonces, no sé, supongo que ya somos algo así como amigos, tú qué opinas.

– Y deduzco que, si te digo que sí, quieres ayuda para saber que darle ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza – bien, creo que no tiene nada de malo que les des algo por navidad además de que Scorpius acaba de cumplir 6 meses ¿no? – volví a asentir – sería un lindo detalle, ahora bien, no eres tan despistado, ayer tuviste que haberte dado cuenta de algunas cosas mientras compraban ¿no es así? ya no respondas, no creo que necesites mi ayuda, llevas un poco más de conocerlos.

– Tú siempre tienes la razón Herms, te lo agradezco, y si de hecho me di cuenta de varias cosas, Malfoy tiene razón, a veces me ahogo en un vaso de agua, ¿o fui quien lo dijo? – Ambos reímos, seguimos hablando de otras cosas, la acompañé a su oficina y me despedí. No tenía citas para esa tarde y fui a comprar los regalos, ya sabía que darles desde que los vi ayer. Sonreí cuando ya los tenía, aún faltaban 5 días para mandárselos, estaba muy ansioso.


	8. Pre-navidad y Pos-navidad

_Sábado 20 diciembre 2003_

Hoy estuvo tranquilo y productivo, había hablado con Hermione sobre las dudas que tenía, fui a comprar los regalos, mis consultas: la mayoría eran bebes y niños grandes. Llegue a casa un poco temprano debo agradecer, eran las 10 de la noche.

– Amo Harry, le llego una carta está en la mesa del comedor, ¿Quiere que le sirva de cenar?

– Si Kreacher, te lo agradezco – moría de hambre a pesar de que este día no estuvo tan pesado, me senté a comer y vi la carta, era de Joao.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero no importunarte, pero quería saber si el día de mañana podría verte a ti y a Ron, necesito pedirles un favor urgente, acabo de recibir la respuesta de Ron y me dijo que podríamos ir a cenar, contestame en cuanto recibas esto._

_J.O._

Suspire cansadamente, ¿Qué turnos tenía para esto domingo y lunes? … oh, cierto tenía el turno matutino el domingo y el turno vespertino el lunes, al menos podría desvelarme platicando con ellos porque, aunque solo cenemos siempre terminamos tomando algún vino y poniéndonos al corriente. Le conteste que sí, que vinieran a cenar a mi casa y que la chimenea estaría abierta para ambos, le dije a Kreacher que mañana vendrían a cenar y que preparara algo.

Al día siguiente me fui a San Mungo temprano, las citas estuvieron tranquilas, a excepción de dos niños que no paraban de llorar, pero era comprensible, tuvieron una explosión de magia y terminaron afuera del techo de su casa, ambos eran gemelos, uno quería bajar por voluntad propia y el otro le dijo que gritaran por ayuda. Terminaron cayendo como en una resbaladilla, quedaron colgados de una ventana y luego directo a un arbusto. Tenían 4 años, pobrecillos, ambos lloraban y discutían entre sí, la pobre madre solo sonreía tímida y avergonzada por tener que presenciar esa "discusión". Sonreí, últimamente tenía varios casos donde la primera explosión mágica era la desaparición y mientras seguían discutiendo los revisé con hechizos les di ungüentos para sus heridas y una paleta a cada uno. Se fueron felices. Ojalá no tenga niños tan traviesos o aventureros, me hicieron recordar a los gemelos Weasley o bueno, cuando eran los gemelos…

* * *

Llegue a casa por la entrada principal y escuche risas, ese par ya había llegado.

– Amo Harry, el señor Weasley y el Señor Oliveira ya llegaron, lo están esperando en la sala, Kreacher les dio té y galletas.

– Gracias Kreacher, en un momento te llamare para que sirvas la cena, puedes retirarte – hizo una reverencia y desapareció, camine hacia la sala y ahí estaban.

– Buenas noches chicos, lamento la tardanza llego un niño a urgencias pero al final todo salió bien.

– Harry, hola, no te preocupes hablábamos de Hermione y como la está pasando la pobre – Ron se levantó a darme un abrazo.

– Si Harry tranquilo, conocemos tu vida ocupada de medimago – Ese había sido Joao, era un poco difícil pronunciar su nombre, también se levantó y me abrazo.

– No puedo ni imaginar como la está pasando la pobre, ayer fui a almorzar con ella y casi se pone a llorar por las hormonas – recuerdo cómo se aguaron sus ojos.

– Si yo fui a cenar con ella anteayer y se comió doble ración de postre, quise decirle que ¿Ahora quién era el que comía de más?, pero recordé las hormonas y mejor me quede callado que tal y se le ocurría maldecirme, aun no conozco a mi sobrino – Lo último lo dijo muy dramático y casi gritando

– Al menos ustedes no se deben levantar a las 3 de la mañana a prepararle tarta de piña o pastel de chocolate con rebanadas de fresa y mucho chantillí, la amo pero también amo dormir – reímos los tres, pobre Joao de verdad se veía más agotado de yo – Lo que me recuerda, el enorme favor que quería pedirles, ella no sabe que se los estoy pidiendo, bueno si sabe, más o menos, pero no quiere que se los pida. Tengo que viajar de urgencia a Italia por cuestiones legales de unos dragones y algunos magos que quieren cazarlos, ya saben algunos no pueden con su ambición – tomamos asiento mientras él seguía hablando.

– Entonces me voy el 28, un día después de la cena de compromiso de los señores Black y Snape, no podré estar con ella en año nuevo, iba a ser nuestro primer año juntos, me voy un mes y no quiero tomar riesgos además sus padres no podrán venir antes, sino hasta una semana antes del parto. Quería saber si pudieran quedarse con ella estas semanas, está la habitación de huéspedes, la acondicionare para que ambos estén cómodos, no tengo a otra persona de confianza a quien pedírselo.

– Claro Joao, puedes contar con nosotros, al pasar navidad yo puedo mudarme, además año nuevo la pasaremos con mis padres – Ambos se me quedaron viendo, creo que procesaba toda la información porque por un momento me quede ausente.

– Si, por supuesto, no tienes ni que esperar una respuesta, nos mudaremos el 26, pero no estaré en Navidad con ustedes Sirius me pidió pasarla con él, lo que me recuerda, deja de decirle señor Black sabes que lo hace sentir viejo – Joao rio.

– Lo sé pero Snape aún me da miedo entonces no quiero que se vean favoritismos y prefiero tratarlos a ambos con respeto. Saben que se pueden sentir en casa y Ron ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad? Hermano, amigo, colega – Todo eso ultimo lo decía en broma y mientras abrazaba a Ron.

– Bueno puedo decirte que no prometo nada – Ese par se llevaba tan bien, aun no puedo creer que hace unos años, ambos se querían matar.

– Kreacher, podrías servir la cena por favor. Bien par de tortolos ¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa? ustedes descansaron hoy, pero yo muero de hambre – Los tres nos encaminamos a la mesa y seguimos organizando esos días en los que nos mudaríamos con Hermione.

– Bueno chicos el permiso de maternidad de Hermione iniciara en dos semanas, Harry sería mucho pedir que también Kreacher fuera con ella en ese lapso mientras ustedes trabajan, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero no puedo irme tranquilo sin saber que ella nunca estará sola y que siempre tendrá alguien quien la cuide – Ron y yo sonreímos, definitivamente él es bueno para nuestra amiga.

– Hombre, tranquilo obviamente nos llevaremos a Kreacher ¿Quién crees que va a cocinar?, la mataríamos intoxicada

– Si, puedes irte tranquilo, la cuidaremos bien, además también tendremos la ayuda de la señora Weasley, que estoy seguro le encantara hacerle compañía si alguno de nosotros tiene horas extras o nuestras rondas nocturnas coinciden – Joao suspiro con tranquilidad, quitándole por fin ese peso de encima.

– Gracias chicos – Seguimos hablando y bebiendo vino, pasamos a la sala y en algún momento los tres nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, Ron se quedó en el sofá mediano mientras que Joao se quedó en el sofá grande y yo en el sillón, desperté a media noche y ya teníamos tres mantas que nos cubrían, debía recordar agradecerle a Kreacher por la mañana, tarde un poco en conciliar el sueño, no quería ser grosero al irme a mi cama, entonces me quede pensando en los días en que Joao entro a nuestras vidas.

Los tres ya llevábamos un año estudiando en nuestras respectivas carreras, convencimos a Hermione de no volver a Hogwarts a terminar los EXTASIS, suficiente habíamos tenido buscando los Horrocrux. Ron entro a la academia de aurores, Hermione en leyes mágicas y yo de medimago. En el segundo año, Hermione conoció a un estudiante de intercambio de tercer año, "sorpresivamente" se conocieron en la biblioteca, Hermione le ayudo a perfeccionar su inglés y él le enseñaba lo básico de portugués y español, Joao estudiaba leyes mágicas internacionales, manejaba muchos idiomas. Ron se sentía celoso, a veces él y Joao peleaban, aun quería a Hermione, pero se dio cuenta que ese amor que sentía solo era fraternal.

Joao regreso a Brasil a completar su último año, le mandábamos cartas y los cuatro nos hicimos amigos, Joao consiguió un empleo aquí en cuanto termino su carrera y fue cuando ellos por fin formalizaron, pero a Ron no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, se volvió un hermano muy celoso, decía que él no era bueno y que la iba a lastimar. Cuando Hermione termino su carrera, también término a parar en San Mungo por demasiado estrés, Joao no se despegaba de la cama de Hermione, recordé algo que Ron me contó:

_Ron iba llegando a ver a Hermione ya llevaba 2 días y no despertaba, por tanta poción tranquilizante, en cuanto entro a la habitación..._

– _¡Ron! Qué bueno que llegaste, por favor quedate con Hermione unos minutos, llevo horas queriendo ir al baño – y sin más se fue corriendo, dejando a Ron sentado donde el anteriormente se encontraba, Ron sonrió y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que tenía que aceptarlo, era bueno para nuestra Herms._

Unos meses después nos encontrábamos todos haciendo maletas para su boda, se casaron a finales de febrero en Brasil y hasta que llegamos allá, nos enteramos de que Joao pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, todos adoraban a Hermione y no eran elitistas. Recuerdo que tuve que adelantar materias para poder faltar tres semanas e ir a la boda, porque Hermione no tuvo damas de honor, nos tuvo de "damos de honor" a nosotros, eso fue gracioso, Joao tuvo tres padrinos y Hermione dos. Y con esa sonrisa me quede dormido.

* * *

Estaba agotado solo quería dormir todo el día, pero hoy nos íbamos a mudar con Hermione y Joao

– Kreacher – Apareció frente a mi mientras yo estaba boca abajo en la cama – ¿Alistaste mis maletas?

– Si amo Harry, Kreacher guardo todo lo que le pidió, Kreacher también guardo cosas de aseo personal que quizá pueda necesitar – Diablos, solo le había dicho la ropa.

– Muchas gracias, Kreacher estaría perdido sin ti, bueno, recuerda que te mudaras con nosotros el 31, debes tener tus cosas preparadas, recuerda como es Hermione.

– Si amo Harry.

– Puedes retirarte – desapareció, bueno al menos ya no me tenía que preocupar por ello, fui a la chimenea donde ya estaban mis maletas, solo quería llegar y dormir, era bueno que entrara a trabajar hasta mañana. Llegue y ya estaban: Ron y sus muchas maletas, Hermione y Joao en la sala.

– Harry, que bueno que llegas te estábamos esperando para desayunar, hermano tenemos tanto que contarte – Joao me quito las maletas de la mano y me guio al comedor.

– Si, Ron se enamoró y se va a casar – Hermione había tomado el brazo de Ron.

–¡Yo no me voy a casar!... No todavía – Ya estábamos todos sentados y Joao servía el desayuno, moría de hambre, últimamente tengo mucha hambre.

– ¿Qué están diciendo todos ustedes? Mi pequeño Teddy me trajo jugando desde la tarde del 24 y mi cerebro no procesa muy bien la información – reí recordando como Teddy me tenía de caballo, Herms y Joao rieron, pero Ron solo hacia una especie de puchero enojado.

– Yo le contare a Harry, no confió en ustedes, malos amigos – Se volvieron a reír de Ron – Antes que nada, Harry… ¿Crees posible que una persona se pueda volver gay?

– No Ron, una persona no se vuelve gay, quizás se da cuenta demasiado tarde como me paso a mí, pero no se vuelve gay.

– Bueno, entonces me di cuenta de que soy gay. Como sea, te contare como pasamos nuestra navidad – decía mientras veía mal a Herms y Joao, ellos aguantaban la risa intentando comer. Ron empezó su relato.

_Flashback_

_Había llegado un poco tarde, me toco una última ronda con unos aurores nuevos, como eso de las 8 pm, todos hablaban animadamente, estaban mis padres, Charlie había venido desde Rumania, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire de 3 años, George, Ginny no pudo venir, Percy y su esposa, Hermione y Joao… y fue que me di cuenta, con Hermione hablaba un chico muy apuesto, vestía una túnica gris obscuro, su cabello era café claro quebradizo, un poco corto, ojos azules… alto… tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Como hipnotizado fui directamente hacia Hermione, no salude a nadie._

– _Hermione, hola – no dejaba de verlo estaba hechizado_

– _Ron, que bueno que llegaste – me abrazo, yo lo seguía viendo – mira él es, espero pronunciarlo bien, Benoît Pouillé* es amigo de Fleur y asistió a Beauxbatons, tiene 25 años y es profesor de pociones. – Hermione me señalo con la mano – Él es Ron Weasley, asistió con nosotros a Hogwarts y es auror._

– _Hermione, casi le dices toda mi vida, te faltó decir que soy guapo, soltero y sangre pura – por Merlín, si hace años quede hipnotizado con el acento francés de Fleur, esta vez me derretía el como él hablaba, su inglés era poco fluido con un ligero acento francés, con ese porte sofisticado y esa encantadora sonrisa – Un gusto señor Weasley – me tendió la mano, yo las tenía sudorosas y apenas me había percatado, le di un apretón._

– _Yo… si, un gusto señor Puil… ammm…Pouillé, también es un gusto conocerte, ¡conocerlo!... sí, es un gusto conocerlo – reí nervioso, ¿Qué había pasado? El solo me dirigió una mirada de "¿Acaso estará loco?"._

_Seguíamos todos hablando, me debía tranquilizar, ¿Por qué me había pegado tanto su presencia? solo era un chico, guapo, francés… detente. Pasamos a la mesa a cenar, Hermione le pregunto a Fleur como conoció a Pouillé._

– _Bueno yo ya estaba en mi tercer año de escuela y a él lo habían molestado unos chicos, estaba solo en un ventanal, comenzamos a charlar y pronto nos adoptamos como hermanos, básicamente fue así. Les agradezco a todos la manera tan linda en cómo lo recibieron, sus padres quieren que salga de su encierro, solo va a dar clases a Beauxbatons y luego a casa, nunca sale, por eso lo invite a pasar navidad y año nuevo con todos nosotros._

– _Yo también les agradezco, la manera tan cálida de su recibimiento – hablaba en pausas, se ve que no tenía un inglés fluido, volteo a verme y me dio una leve sonrisa, yo solo me quede quieto y mire a otra parte. Nunca me había sentido tan torpe, todo el día de ayer me encargue de quedar en ridículo:_

_En el abrazo de navidad le tire una copa de vino en su camisa azul cielo._

_Al siguiente día en el desayuno, él entro a la cocina, yo me servía agua caliente, para café y en cuento lo vi, la derrame, quemándome y quebrando la taza cuando la tiré._

_Cuando estaba jugando con Victoire, él se nos acercó y yo apreté muy duro un juguete que fue a parar a golpearlo en la frente, Victoire rio y él también lo hizo, yo solo me disculpé un millón de veces._

_A la hora de la comida, tiré todo mi espagueti en el pantalón, él estaba aún lado mío y me ayudaba a limpiarlo con una servilleta, pero repentinamente un "amigo" quiso saludar y yo solo me levanté gritando – ¡Gracias! Iré al baño a cambiarme de ropa – Corrí y todos se quedaron quietos._

_Esa tarde Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Pouillé se fueron._

_Fin Flashback_

– Y desde ayer en la noche, estos dos no dejan de burlarse de mí.

– ¿Ya terminaste Ron? – Le pregunte.

– Si, ya terminé Harry – Fue cuando me solté a reír con ganas, diciendo tontamente todo lo que le había pasado, Mione y Joao me siguieron la corriente – ¡Harry! se supone que res mi amigo, no te rías.

– Lo siento Ron – le decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír – pero debes de admitir que fue muy gracioso todo lo que te paso ayer – Ya todos estábamos riendo, incluso él.

– Bueno el hecho es, malos amigos – nos miró enojado, pero sonriendo – que no sé qué hacer, no puedo esperar hasta año nuevo para verlo.

– Ron solo falta una semana, pero si quieres verlo ¿Por qué no lo invitas mañana a la cena de compromiso de Sirius y del profesor Snape?

– ¿Ahora quien habla con propiedad al señor Snape? Harry – Le enseñé la lengua a Joao.

– No sean infantiles ustedes dos. Y si, Harry tiene razón Ron, no ganaras nada quejándote aquí, además Fleur dijo que quería sacarlo de su encierro, invitarlo sería buena idea – Todos nos pusimos de pie, Joao y yo lo agarramos y lo guiamos a la chimenea, mientras Hermione reía desde el comedor.

– Pero… ¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Con que excusa llegare? – eché los polvos a la chimenea, Joao grito el nombre de la casa de Bill y lo empujamos.

* * *

– ¿Ron? Hola que placer tenerte, Bill no me dijo que vendrías, él fue el banco a arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo – Fleur se levantó del sofá beso a Ron en ambas mejillas y lo invitó a sentarse, ella tomaba té.

– Ammm en realidad, no le dije que vendría, yo… quería saber... por Merlín…

– ¿Paso algo malo Ron? Me estas asustando.

– No, no pasó nada – agito las manos en negación – solo quería saber si Pouillé se encontraba en casa.

– ¿Me buscaba señor Weasley? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Ron trago seco, Benoît venia bajando las escaleras y se sentó junto a Fleur.

– Bueno, Pouillé… yo quería saber… si ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a la fiesta de compromiso de un exprofesor nuestro de pociones? irán mis padres, Hermione, Joao y yo. Creímos que sería bueno que no estés encerrado y salir con amigos, ya sabes conocer gente nueva – Ron jugaba con sus manos, pero intentaba no mostrar sus nervios.

– Pero claro que le encantaría ir, ¿verdad que si Benoît?, podrás conocer a Severus Snape – Benoît intentaba no mirar mal a su amiga y no pudo negarse, conocer a uno de los mejores pocionistas de las últimas dos décadas era memorable.

– Claro Weasley me encantaría ir.

– ¡Perfecto! – antes de que se arrepintiera, Ron se puso de pie – entonces pasare por ti a las 6 de la tarde mañana. Debo irme, aún estoy en proceso mudándome con Hermione. Hasta luego – Beso a Fleur, estrecho la mano de Benoît y se fue por la chimenea.

– ¿Acaso estás loca Fleur? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar una invitación a una cena, obviamente familiar, un día antes? – Fleur solo reía.

– ¿Me dirás acaso que no estas encantado? ¿Y qué no te gusto Ron? Porque recuerdo bien que cuando me dijiste que tenías una debilidad por los pelirrojos, aún podemos decir que no, pero le prometí a tus padres que no estarías encerrado, por algo te traje estos días conmigo, conocer gente no es tan malo.

– Tú sabes porque no quiero conocer gente – Su mirada se tornó triste, así como su tono de voz, el tono de voz de Fleur cambio de juguetón a uno más consolador.

– Si lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero creeme, sé que mañana cambiaras de idea cuando conozcas a los Tonks – Lo abrazó y él puso su cabeza en su hombro.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Lo sabrás mañana, ahora despertemos a Victoire, debemos salir a comprarte una túnica

– Odio salir y lo sabes, pero ¿Qué me queda? ya decides todo por mí – Ambos rieron y subieron las escaleras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Más o menos esta es la pronunciación correcta: Benua Puille
> 
> Todos los personajes que se utilizaran en esta historia son propiedad de nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling, a excepción de Joao Oliveira y de Benoît Pouillé, así como de sus respectivas familias (sanguíneas) que son de mi autoría. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y gracias por su paciencia. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Dedico este capítulo a mi mejor amigo que me ayudo a armar a los nuevos personajes. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Cena de compromiso

_Domingo 28 de diciembre 2003_

Un rubio dormía en una cama amplia, mientras su compañero le hacía mimos en el rostro, él sonreía de alegría al verlo y en eso le soltó un manotazo

– Ouch, Scorpius no despiertes tan temprano a papá – como respuesta obtuvo balbuceos. Pasaron la mañana jugando, comiendo y durmiendo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Draco se comenzaba a alistar, Scorpius seguía dormido, pero si se despertaba a las 5:30 correría a contra reloj para arreglarlo.

En otros hogares, un cansado Harry finalizaba su turno y llegaba casa de Hermione a tomar una ducha y beber una poción para recobrar un poco las energías, acompañada de un café cargado para aguantar la noche, Ron se preparaba también y no se decidía entre tres túnicas, verde, azul cielo o negra, Hermione era ayudada por su esposo a arreglar su cabello con muchas pociones alisadoras, él ya estaba listo, ella lucía un hermoso vestido negro.

Más lejos un nervioso Benoît era ayudado por su amiga casi hermana Fleur, iba a conocer a uno de sus pocionistas favoritos y además sería escoltado por un pelirrojo y siempre tuvo debilidad por ellos.

Todo aquel que iba a asistir a la cena de compromiso de Sirius Black y Severus Snape, se estaba poniendo lo mejor, algunos para impresionar, otros por los nervios de ver a una persona especial, otros solo por el compromiso y dos pequeños solo porque eran obligados.

* * *

Sirius y Severus se encontraban en su nube mientras los invitados llegaban, dieron órdenes para bebidas y bocadillos para cuando los invitados fuesen llegando, la cena ya estaba lista, prepararon la habitación de invitados, para los pequeños invitados si acaso querían tomar una siesta.

– Te advierto Black que, si has preparado alguna broma para alguno de nuestros invitados, no importa quien sea, cancelare esta boda.

– Oh Severus no seas aburrido, sería divertido ponerle algo ruidoso a Malfoy o darle de comer galletas vomitivas al joven Zabini o…

– ¿Por qué piensas que las bromas solo serían divertidas para mis invitados? – Severus miro mal a Sirius y él solo sonreía.

– Pues porque lo serian, pero está bien, prometo que no hare ninguna broma a ninguno de nuestros invitados, palabra de Sirius Black – Solo lo abrazo más fuerte, ya casi eran las 6 y sus invitados no tardarían en llegar.

A las 6 en punto llegaban Lucius y Narcisa, Sirius y Severus lo recibieron y los invitaron a sentarse mientras hablaban un poco de los preparativos de la boda, la fecha que acordaron para la celebración sería el 20 de enero. A las 6:15pm llegaba Zabini justo detrás de él llegaba Draco con Scorpius en sus brazos, que como recién despertaba tenía bastante energía.

– Buenas noches a todos, hola mi pequeño ahijado – Blaise le hacía mimos a Scorpius y luego fue invitado a sentarse por Severus y comenzaba a charlar con Lucius, sobre finanzas.

–Oh, pero si aquí llega mi hermoso nieto, ven con tu abuela mi pequeño escorpión – Narcisa se ponía de pie para agarrar a Scorpius.

– Lamento la demora, Scorpius despertó un poco tarde – Si a las 5:48 y Draco no sabía si despertarlo era buena idea, nunca se lo pregunto a Potter, ¿Qué tal y se detenía su crecimiento o qué tal y se volvía un retrasado?, bien eso no era posible ¿o sí? pero no se quiso arriesgar a despertarlo antes.

– Pero muchacho, ¿Acaso nos dejaras a Scorpius hasta la boda? – Draco cargaba dos maletas bastante grandes una color verde con blanco y la otra rosa con morado. En ambas había: ropa de repuesto por si Scorpius se ensuciaba, pijamas por si quería dormirse antes de su hora habitual, varios biberones esterilizados, bastante leche, pequeñas bolsitas de té especial por si no quería leche o por si tenía sed, papillas para que el pudiera cenar, varios plátanos y manzanas, unos 15 pañales (incluso pensó en traer otros 10), un paquete nuevo de toallitas húmedas y talco, una pomada para las rozaduras, cuatro cobijas y seis sabanas pequeñas, unos pequeños zapatos por si quería estirar las piernas (claro aún no caminaba pero si lo sostenías daba pasitos muy torpes), varios baberos y su libro de cuentos, Draco casi se traía toda la habitación de Scorpius, puesto que también traía sonajas, cochecitos, mordederas, un globo transparente que hechizó para que se hiciera grande o pequeño según el volumen de sus risas y varios peluches. No encogió las maletas porque no quería que la comida o la ropa o los juguetes se estropearan.

– No Black, es solo que bueno, comencé a echar cosas que él pudiera necesitar y sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos maletas hechas – y se había dejado la pequeña maleta que tenía hecha para cuando salían a pasear o a sus citas con Potter, ahí tenía lo básico, pero ¿Qué tal y en esa maleta había algo que se le llegara a olvidar?

– Tranquilo Draco, Sirius te acompañara a la cocina para que desempaques sus alimentos y luego a la habitación de huéspedes para que dejes el resto, tranquilo lo cuidaremos mientras dejas las cosas – Draco ya iba a tomar a Scorpius para llevárselo consigo hasta que escucho la última frase de su padrino.

– Si padrino está bien, gracias – Ambos desaparecieron por la cocina y los cuatro restantes jugaban con Scorpius mientras el reía.

Fueron llegando los señores Weasley, a pesar de las diferencias en el pasado de Lucius y Arthur, ahora se toleraban un poco más. Llegaron Hermione, Joao y Harry. En ciertos momentos todos platicaban entre sí, pues se iban turnando a Scorpius para jugar con él, así que una mínima palabra fue dándose entre todos. Llego Ron con Benoît, lo presentó a todos, pero cuando fueron finalmente a hablar con los novios, Benoît se puso bastante nervioso.

– Hola Sirius y profesor Snape, quisiera a presentarles a Pouillé, Benoît Pouillé es francés y profesor de pociones en Beauxbatons, también estudio ahí, ellos son los novios, próximamente esposos, el señor Sirius Black y el señor Severus Snape.

– Un placer conocerlos Señor Black y Profesor Snape, los felicito por su próxima unión. Profesor Snape no tiene idea lo emocionado que estoy de conocerlo, he estudiado a fondo todo su trabajo y su hechizo con contra hechizo es magnífico, no me pregunte como lo sé, pero debo decir que todo su trabajo… es sencillamente impresionante, he querido la opinión de un experto en pociones, sé que es su fiesta de compromiso, pero si me pudiera permitirme unos minutos de su tiempo para discutir una nueva poción que tengo en mente…. – la voz se fue perdiendo puesto que Severus después de saludarlo lo iba guiando a la barra de licores, al parecer tenía curiosidad y que decir también entusiasmo, al fin podría tener una buena platica en toda la noche.

– Bueno Ron debo decir que "gracias por presentarnos a tu amigo" se acaba de llevar a mi novio.

– Sirius lo siento tanto, no era mi intención, pero ven vamos a que veas a tus demás invitados, debes ser buen anfitrión.

– Si claro, ocultalo con buenos modales, si tan solo no le hubiera prometido a Severus que no haría ninguna broma a nuestros invitados, le haría una grande a Pou…Pui… Pouillé y a ti también – lo señalo con el dedo mientras Ron reía y lo alejaba rápido con su padre.

Finalmente había llegado Andrómeda con Teddy que se veía bastante nervioso ahí había muchos adultos y no había ningún niño con quien jugar.

– Hola mi pequeño niño – Harry llego a abrazarlo y cargarlo, saludo a Andrómeda.

– ¡Pagino! ¡Hoa! – _(¡Padrino! ¡Hola!)_

– Hola Harry, ¿Puedes cuidar de él cierto? Quisiera saludar a mi hermana y a su amargado esposo.

– Claro que sí, iré a presentarle a Scorpius, bueno en este momento no se quien lo tenga.

– Lo tiene Malfoy, Harry, ammm Draco Malfoy, uff estoy cansada – Hermione llegaba a una silla para sentarse, mientras se escondía de su esposo que estaba muy paranoico, Harry y Andrómeda tomaron sus caminos. Draco estaba en un sofá revisando que Scorpius no estuviera tan desarreglado, después de haber jugado con todos.

– Hola Malfoy, quería que Teddy conociera a Scorpius – Se sentó junto a Malfoy.

– Hola Potter, no te he visto en toda la noche, claro, pero sabes que Scorpius no sabe…

– ¡Hoa bebé! Me llamo Edwa Lupiiin y tendo – _(¡Hola bebé! Me llamo Edward Lupin y tengo)_ Teddy comenzó a ver sus dedos – pagino, ¿cuántos años tengo? – Harry rio, tomo su mano y doblo solo el dedo pulgar – Oh si ya code, me llamo Edwa Lupi y tengo cato año, tú puede gamame Teddy – _(Oh si ya recordé, me llamo Edward Lupin y tengo cuatro años, tú puedes llamarme Teddy)_

– Teddy cariño, Scorpius aún no sabe hablar

– No pota pagino, yo tapoco se haba ben – _(No importa padrino, yo tampoco se hablar bien)_

– No Teddy, lo que tu padrino quiere decir es que el bebé aún es muy pequeño y todavía no aprende palabras, te lo presentare por él. Teddy me gustaría presentarte a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy él tiene 6 meses, no sabe palabras y todavía no camina, pero le gusta jugar y morder cosas – Teddy rio y Scorpius también.

– Pagino ¿canto e sei mese? – _(Padrino ¿Cuánto es seis meses?)_

–Bueno son unos… ammm… recuerdas cuando fuimos al cumpleaños de Victoire Weasley y preguntaste ¿Cuándo era navidad? – Teddy asintió – bueno es un poquito menos de tiempo entre esa fecha y navidad, ¿comprendiste?

– jiji ño, ño etedi, peo no pota, jugare con eco… scopi... scogp… scorrrrp…scorrrpi…. Scorp… – _(jiji no, no entendí, pero no importa, jugare con eco... scopi..._... scogp… scorrrrp…scorrrpi…. Scorp…)

– Tranquilo Teddy, tú puedes llamarlo Scorp, pero solo tu ¿De acuerdo?, si vez que alguien le dice así, tú les debes decir que no pueden que solo tú puedes, ¿sí? – Teddy dio una gran sonrisa a Draco se sentía muy especial por ser el único en llamarlo así, entonces Teddy comenzó a darle muchos juguetes que iba encontrando a Scorpius, mientras el reía y cuando tuvo suficientes se sentó en las piernas de Harry y se puso a jugar con Scorpius, Teddy le decía el nombre de todos los juguetes para que aprendiera a hablar rápido mientras Draco y Harry reían insistiendo que no iba a poder hablar en una noche.

De repente se escuchó un flash de una cámara, Narcisa estaba junto a Andrómeda, ambas querían capturar a los cuatro jugando, la cámara capto el momento justo en que los cuatro reían y Teddy le daba a Scorpius su osito pequeño de peluche y él le daba su mordedera morada babeada, Draco veía el intercambio y Harry también, pero Harry al finalizar el intercambio veía a Draco, la escena se repetía.

– Madre no es de buena educación tomar fotografías de la gente sin avisar.

– Lo se Draco, pero si no fuera así no habría tantos momentos memorables, Andrómeda querida, acompañame por otra copa de champagne – ambas se alejaron. Teddy y Scorpius bostezaron al mismo tiempo, Scorpius le alargaba los brazos a Teddy, Harry recargo a Teddy en el sofá y Draco ponía Scorpius en sus brazos, rápidamente Scorpius se quedó dormido y Teddy cabeceo.

– Pagino, seño tengo, queo momi – _(Padrino, sueño tengo, quiero dormir)_

– Espera aquí Teddy, iré a preguntarle a Sirius donde pueden dormir.

– Potter, ellos arreglaron la habitación de huéspedes para los dos por si sucedía esto ¿Puedes cargar a ambos? Scorpius tiene la camisa de Teddy muy bien agarrada y sé por experiencia que no la soltara en un buen rato – ambos se fueron a la habitación y los pusieron en la cama, como había dicho Draco, Scorpius no quera soltar la camisa, Teddy durmió apoyado en su lado izquierdo y Scorpius quedo boca abajo con su cabeza en dirección a Teddy y sin soltar la camisa. Draco hizo un movimiento de varita para cambiar las ropas de Scorpius.

– ¿Malfoy? Me preocupa dejarlos solos, Teddy a veces duerme muy brusco y se mueve mucho.

– Tranquilo Potter, ¡Toby! – Toby ya estaba en la habitación – Vigila a los niños, ambos duermen muy inquietos, cuida que no se hagan daño, pero no los despiertes, si Teddy despierta antes presentate y dile que nos iras a buscar, si Scorpius despierta antes solo dale medio biberón de leche.

– Si amo Draco – hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a vigilar la pequeña cama con barrotes

– Aparece una silla Toby, no quiero que te canses y antes de que empieces a llorar es una orden.

Al salir de la habitación Harry pregunto a Draco porque había sido muy estricto al final, el solo contesto que el llanto podría despertar a los niños y que le tenía estima a Toby.

– Por cierto, gracias por los regalos Potter, fueron perfectos – Draco sonrió en dirección a Harry y él le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa más nerviosa y ansiosa.

Regresaron con todos, ya faltaba menos para que sirvieran la cena.


End file.
